Tangled In Lies
by Innusurri
Summary: I'm afraid." She whispered to him softly. "What do you fear?" He asked her, looking into her eyes, his own soft. "I fear being alone, and forgotten."
1. Chapter Zero: Spiral

Tangled In Lies

Disclaimer: I own nothing, ya'll should know that by now.

Chapter Zero

Spiral

Kagome smiled lightly at her picture of Inu-Yasha. For once, she was certain of something. He was going to propose. She just knew he was. She walked down the street, having chosen to wear a black cashmere shirt. She hummed to herself, her attention otherwise diverted as she thought of Inu-Yasha, and only he. Finally she approached his house, knocking lightly before a maid answered the door, gasping at Kagome. "Miss Kagome! We weren't expecting you today! Please come in." And she let Kagome in.

"Is Inu-Yasha here?" She asked, while she watched Miki the maid cringe.

"He has company." She murmured, and Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Miroku?" She asked, but Miki shook her head. "Koga?" Another headshake. "Who is it then?"

"A woman who looks like you, named Kikyo." Miki whispered, and she watched Kagome's face harden. She turned and walked past Miki, determined to see Inu-Yasha and see what another girl was doing here, with him. Alone. She pushed the door open, and made no noise as she pulled the camera he had bought her for last Christmas and snapped a picture.

"Thanks Inu-Yasha…" She whispered, but he didn't look up as she closed the door and turned, walking away. She would send the photo to him later. He'd feel no remorse. He would feel nothing but surprise that she had found out. She knew him. She nodded to Miki, whispered "Thank you" and walked out. She was confused, and dazed, and as she walked she watched the ground.

Her hand ran across her face, wiping the tears away.

She bumped into something, and in surprise her arms flailed and she latched onto the first thing she grabbed. Or should I say person. She pulled the man down with her, him falling over her, his hands on either side of her head. His hat flew away, and his glasses fell to the ground, cracking. The first thing Kagome saw was silver. The next thing was golden. She concentrated, staring at the gold before she realized they were eyes. Her breath caught and even with his glare, he was oh so beautiful. A shrill squealing noise seemed to take her away from the momentary lapse in time that seemed to occur for her. "There he is!" The man sighed, quickly standing as he grabbed Kagome, tugging her along with him. They took off, Kagome stumbling a bit before she ran with him. She yelped when he turned sharply, hiding beside a dumpster. The mob of girls ran past them and around the building.

Kagome exhaled, breathing shaky and slightly heavy before she looked back at the male, who continued to glare. She furrowed her brows. "Who are you?" She asked, and sighed when he glared. Her hand went to her forehead. "If you continue to glare at me you won't wake up again." She warned, and he was surprised.

"You do not know me?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Guess not. Are you going to answer the question?"

"I am Sesshomaru." He said, eyes hard. "Why did you knock me over woman?" Kagome didn't look at him, her eyes going curiously dead while the memory knocked into her all over again.

"Why were you running from those girls?" She interjected, not answering his question. "All your ex-girlfriends that want to beat you?" She said, the hollowness of her eyes seeming to change back into the shiny way they normally were.

"Crazy fan girls."

"You're famous?" With his nod, she sat down fully, sighing. "I see." A squeal was heard and Kagome looked up, glaring hard at the females that now surrounded them. Sesshomaru's expression went blank. Girls began talking, and he stood. Kagome watched as he towered over the ladies.

"Can I not see my girlfriend without being followed?" He demanded. Every girl gasped out, before an awkward silence filled the air. One stepped forward.

"How can you be with her?" She asked in disbelief, pointing an accusing finger at Kagome. "She's so plain! I'm fabulous, date me!" Kagome looked at the girl, face blank.

"Wait, what?" She asked. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her up, his eyes begging her to go along with what he said.

"Who's girlfriend looks like that? Fat?" Kagome's body tensed and she stepped towards the female, her eyes lit bright like fire.

"Because I am curvy, with wide spread hips and big bosoms does not make me fat little tart. She tugged up her shirt, showing her stomach. "Because I'm not a pixie stick with an eating disorder like you girls, I'm so fat. Yeah, right." She dropped her shirt, her nostrils flaring with controlled rage. "I'm so fat aren't I?" She challenged the girl, glaring at her. She turned to Sesshomaru, deciding to play along.

"Well this was a fun five minutes _darling_." She muttered, and turned away. "I'll see you later _sweetheart._" She walked from the ally and took off, running away. The tears began to fall again, bouncing off her cheeks. She was too eager to get home. When she got there, she collapsed onto her couch, sobbing lightly into the pillows below her.

A few moments later she heard the door open and she looked up. "What do you want?"

"Why do you cry?" He challenged, sitting on the chair in the room. She stared at him.

"Why'd you just walk in? You don't live here."

"They followed me. Had to make it look real _sweetheart_." He said, rolling his eyes. "Now tell me why you're crying." The sun hit his face and he squinted, the gold in his eyes sparkling. She sighed, rolling onto her back before she stood, removed her camera from her pocket. She threw the camera at him.

"Go to preview, and look at the picture that pops up. That is why." She whispered, walking to the kitchen. She got a cup of orange juice and offered it to him. When he didn't take it, she shrugged and sat down, drinking from it.

"Is this porn?" He questioned, studying the photo. She scoffed. "He looks familiar…" He muttered. "That is my brother."

End Chapter.

Yeah, yeah, it sucks… I know. Leave a comment and I'll write more! ) Thank yooou.


	2. Chapter One: Surprise!

Tangled In Lies

Disclaimer: Oh no! THE POLICE! –raises hands in air- FINE. I DON'T own it. Are you happy now! –cries-

A/N— Woo I'm back. I missed writing…

Last Time:

"Why do you cry?" He challenged, sitting on the chair in the room. She stared at him.

"Why'd you just walk in? You don't live here."

"They followed me. Had to make it look real sweetheart." He said, rolling his eyes. "Now tell me why you're crying." The sun hit his face and he squinted, the gold in his eyes sparkling. She sighed, rolling onto her back before she stood, removed her camera from her pocket. She threw the camera at him.

"Go to preview, and look at the picture that pops up. That is why." She whispered, walking to the kitchen. She got a cup of orange juice and offered it to him. When he didn't take it, she shrugged and sat down, drinking from it.

"Is this porn?" He questioned, studying the photo. She scoffed. "He looks familiar…" He muttered. "That is my brother."

This Time:

Chapter One

Surprise!

Kagome gasped, and choked on her orange juice. Raising an arm, as she was taught when she was younger, cleared her diaphragm and she was able to collect air into her lungs once more. "WHAT!" She screeched at him.

"Silence, woman. You don't have to sound so shrill."

"You're his _brother_? He never mentioned he had a brother." She whispered, thoughtful. "Come to think of it, he barely mentioned anything about himself. Or his family." She was sinking back into depression when she realized that she really didn't know InuYasha all that well, other than the fact that Miroku was his best friend and they were both horn dogs. She shivered and rubbed her arms. They're whole relationship wasn't even real, if she thought about it. He barely ever listened to her, or shared anything with her.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears, and she blinked them away. No way was she crying over that _jerk. _She chewed on her lower lip again, looking at Sesshomaru. They did look a lot alike. The hair should have gave it away from the start, but she must just be slow today. Finding your boyfriend cheating normally slowed your brain down quite a bit, she was sure. She sighed, an inaudible sound, but it made Sesshomaru look up from the camera "Why would you take a picture of him and this woman?"

"So he couldn't deny it. He can if he wants. I'll send it to him on a postcard."

"You are strange." She glared at him.

"Well excuse me, but if you caught the person you were falling in love with, with someone who you look almost exactly alike, would you not be angry and do something like I had?"

He pondered this for a moment, and he looked at her, his eyes giving away nothing. "I would have barged in, and hurt her. Perhaps killed her." He said. "Or I would have burned everything that was hers in my front yard and laughed."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she gave him a look that said 'Crazy.' But she kept her lips shut, and turned to fill her cup up with more juice. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water please."

After she filled her cup up, and threw him a bottle of water, which he caught with such ease she felt a twinge of jealousy. She sat on her couch while he resided in her favorite chair. "So why did InuYasha never mention you before?"

He smirked. "Probably because he hates the very soil I touch. We do not get along very well. Father left the business to me, while he gave InuYasha freedom and a few million dollars."

"See, I didn't even know he had money. I could have guessed from where he lived."

"Would it have made a difference?"

"No, not really because I wanted to be with him for himself, not whatever he owned. I'm not some cheap whore, who can be bought you know. This isn't the first time this has happened between him and Kikyo. I'm sure of that. He would only see me on Wednesday and Thursday. Every other day he said he was 'busy'. He barely ever hangs out with Miroku anymore, which I don't understand, since they are best friends and all. Miroku had this thing for a girl I work with named Sango… oh I'm blabbering. I'm sorry.

He seemed intent on the words she said and she frowned. InuYasha never paid that much attention to what she said. "So where are you staying?" She asked, as she turned on the television. The news flipped on, before she turned her eyes back to Sesshomaru.

"I am not sure yet. I loath to return home, with InuYasha having some woman I do not care to know there."

"…_And in the most recent gossip, reporters caught Sesshomaru Taisho with a woman, unnamed for now, laying on a sidewalk in Tokyo. Recent claims have been made that this is his girlfriend. Who is this woman?" _A picture of Kagome popped up and she ran a hand down her face. This day got worse and _worse. "Wait, this just in. The woman is twenty two, and her name is Kagome Higurashi. She works at the café called Butterfly Wings. A role-playing café. Is she as innocent as she appears? We'll find out. Stay tuned for the scoop."_ Kagome groaned.

"A role-playing café? Really? That's interesting."

Kagome groaned again. "It was only to attract more customers, but now it's gone insane. Plus the owner really likes it. He makes us wear really cute costumes though, and the customers aren't allowed to touch us. It's not like I'm prostituting or something. The whole theme varies from week to week. I think we're supposed to be maids this week. I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

"I enjoy listening." Kagome's jaw popped open, leaving her jaw hanging. "As much as this amuses me, I would hate to see you eat a fly."

Her jaw snapped shut and she glared at him. "Hmph. Look, I have to leave for work. I suggest you leave, and go do whatever it is you do. I have no idea why I even let you stay in here in the first place. Fan girls or not!"

"Thank you."

She stopped on her way to her room, and smiled. "Well you're welcome." She hummed to herself as she began to change. Her hours at work were weird lately. Mostly night shifts now, not that she minded. She worked with Sango if she worked nights, and she quickly pulled on her stockings, before slipping on her three inch heels. As she exited her room, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru gone. Well she did tell him to leave. She walked out her door, turning to lock her apartment. As she exited the building, reporters flooded around her. She ignored them and hopped into her car. The bright flashes of camera's still made her vision spotty and she rubbed her eyes as she started her car and took off to work.

"So…" Sango started as she ran into the building and sighed. This was ridiculous. There were hundreds of them outside. "Sesshomaru Taisho huh?"

"What?" Kagome asked, as she clocked in, and threw her coat on the rack. She applied light lip gloss, which made her lips shine, and a bit of mascara. Not that she needed the mascara, because her eyelashes were already long and full already, but she liked the color it changed her eyelashes to when the black lights came on.

"I heard you were dating Sesshomaru Taisho. It's all over the news. He's about to be interviewed and asked about it. You do know what he does, don't you?"

"No. I didn't even know him until today Sango. We ran into each other and he lied so the crazy mob chasing us would leave him alone." She bit her lower lip again, and then turned to look at Sango. The building wasn't busy yet. Soon, when the sun lowered the tables would be packed. "What does he do?"

"Oh Kagome…" She picked up a magazine, and flipped to a page. Sesshomaru stood there, bare-chested, and barefoot, as he leaned against a tree and looked towards the camera. Even in a picture it seemed as though he were peering into her soul. She felt goose bumps rise on her skin. "His father passed away recently, but he owned the biggest modeling company in the world. Sesshomaru used to model for his father, and he made quite a bit of money from it. The company was left to him, so now he doesn't model, but he is the biggest tycoon in Tokyo. He owns multiple businesses as well."

"Oh." Kagome sighed. "Crap. What have I gotten myself into this time?"

"You're good at this Kagome. InuYasha called me earlier. He asked why you never showed up today. Something about a date at the museum or something?"

Kagome didn't say anything for a long time, and Sango stared at her. "We're no longer together."

"WHAT!"

"He has been cheating on me with Kikyo. I saw it myself. I even took a picture to prove I wasn't crazy and imagining it. It all happened before I ran into Sesshomaru. I never knew InuYasha had a brother, least of all it being this man I ran into on the street. Now everyone thinks we're dating." The doorbell rang, a chiming sound and Kagome sighed, placing a smile on her face. "Time to work. Hope you're ready for this shift."

"Hello!" Kagome cheerfully greeted as a few men approached her at the door. "Would you follow me to your table?" Kagome asked. And the night began.

About midway through the night, Kagome was in the middle of fixing a few margarita's when the bell chimed again. She went to the door, and smiled brightly. "Hello!" She said, blinking slightly, before she realized who it was. The hurt shone in her eyes. "InuYasha." She whispered. 'And Kikyo.' She added in her head, mentally flinching.

"Thanks for the postcard Kagome. Now I know that you know. I no longer feel guilty. Friends?"

"No." She said, before she smiled. "Let me show you to your table Sir, and you too Miss." Kikyo seemed to be giving her a once over, and she saw the self-satisfied smirk as Kikyo found her ordinary.

"Now I see what you meant InuYasha. She is rather plump." Kagome gritted her teeth, and felt a pang when Kikyo snuggled into InuYasha's arm. Her mentality was breaking, and she had to dig her fingers into her palm to stop herself from punching the woman.

"This way." She showed them to a table. 'This is going to be an extremely long night.' She thought. 6 am would not come fast enough, but she served with a smile. Someone grabbed her around the waist and spun her around when she was halfway back towards the table with the margarita's, and she came in contact with a very muscular shoulder and a familiar smell. "Kouga, I'm working." She said, easily maneuvering from his hold. He followed after her.

"Come with me this Saturday?" He asked, chuckling when she squeaked her protest when his arm wrapped around her waist. "I have a surprise for you." When he saw InuYasha, he flipped him off. InuYasha ignored him, which was odd but Kouga shrugged it off.

"I can't. I have work. Besides, I have no interest in _any_ of your surprises. _Seriously._" She heard his quiet laughter, and asked a table if they needed anything else tonight. They ordered desert and Kagome quickly turned around, which caused her to be face to face with Kouga. The last time she had went anywhere with him, it ended with her using her whole can of pepper spray. This guy just did not get the hint.

"C'mon Kagome. It'll be fun. We can finish what happened last time."

She was appalled. What he thought was going to happen was take her to dinner, then the movies and try to get her to have sex with him in the theater. She rubbed her face. "Kouga, I already have to work that day, and besides that, I have a date already. With my _boyfriend."_

"InuYasha and you broke up, didn't you? He's over there with that girl."

"Kouga, I'm not dating InuYasha."

"Who are you dating then?"

"Me." Kagome jumped, and looked over to where Sesshomaru was standing at the bar, and silently thanked whatever God was listening to her. Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion on his face, but Kouga was furious.

"InuYasha's BROTHER?" He shouted. Every face in the café turned to look at him, including InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru?" He growled out, standing up. Kagome used the distraction to get behind the bar and start making the deserts for the couple. Sango walked beside Kagome, and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

"It'll be okay." She whispered.

"Thanks." She mumbled back.

"What are you doing here you bastard?"

"I came to see Kagome." InuYasha growled. How did Kagome and Sesshomaru know each other? He had never mentioned him, and now he was furious. "She is _my _girlfriend after all." InuYasha clenched his fist.

"She's my girlfriend you prick!"

"She's not your mutt face! Kagome is mine!" Kouga shouted. Everyone inside of the café rolled their eyes. Most were regulars here, so they were used to InuYasha and Kouga's spouts of idiocy. The man leaning so calmly against the bar though, was something else.

"We broke up InuYasha. After you cheated on me. This morning, well yesterday morning actually. It's almost 2am now. You chose Kikyo, remember?" She asked, quite calmly from the oven. She pulled out the desert and cut portions of it, placing pieces on a single plate before she decorated it beautifully. Sango followed suit, and soon they were both back at the counter, refilling drinks and mixing others. InuYasha was speechless. Kagome didn't even seem upset. He frowned. She was _his._ Sesshomaru wasn't allowed to have her. He'd just have to reinforce it. So what if he was still banging Kikyo on the side? Kagome belonged to _him._ He growled.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome worked. He really had come in to check on her, to make sure the publicity wasn't bothering her. She wasn't acting as though it did. Now that he was here though, he might as well stay until she got off work. She had so many contenders, from the looks some men were giving her and the way everyone tipped her, and smiled at her. She truly was a mystery. Many girls asked advice from her when their boyfriends left for the restroom. And she'd smile at them and tell them that if they already had a faithful man, to not worry so much, because they were perfect for each other.

She was a puzzle. Sesshomaru frowned. Men, and women alike flocked to her. She was like a magnet. His jaw clenched when she leaned over and he got a look at cream colored thighs. The thigh highs did nothing but make his jaw clench. The outfit barely covered her bottom, and it flared in the most outrageous way. The little apron that hung off the front of it was white, while the main part of her outfit was forest green. Her hair was half up, half down, with the top twisted into a messy bun, which was held by a pair of chopsticks. The thigh highs hugged her legs, which were very shapely and long, and led to designer heels which were black and gave her long legs the look of being longer. The top of the outfit concealed her breasts, but accented them and showed just a bit of cleavage. Sesshomaru ground his teeth together. "So, Sesshomaru. What brings you here?" Kagome asked, as she leaned forward over the bar. She handed him a bottle of water, and he forced his eyes to remain locked on hers.

"I came to see how you were dealing with… the publicity."

"It doesn't bother me. Except the camera's flashing in my face all the time. That's annoying. How do you deal with it?"

He smirked slightly, and leaned forward. "They don't take pictures of me, Kagome. They are afraid." She laughed lightly, and when InuYasha saw it, his fists clenched on the table top.

She was laughing, _laughing_ with his brother. His _half _ -brother. Anger and jealousy coursed through his system.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"Why?" Kagome asked him, as she took a sip of water. Sango bumped into her when she passed her.

"Oh sorry Kagome." Sango gave her a very pointed look. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to look at Sesshomaru. Really look at him. He was very attractive. His silver hair hung loose down his back, and framed his face. His amber eyes were very intense, and his nose was straight and led to very beautiful lips. They were thin but not too thin.

She could see his collarbone through his shirt, for he was leaning forward and it gave her a view of his pale skin. His shirt was not loose, but it was not tight. She could see the outlines of muscles through the fabric, and she looked towards his hands, which held the bottle. He lifted it to his lips and took a drink. She watched his Adam's Apple bob. "Why?"

"It would look bad, and you would get more attention if we suddenly 'broke up' _sweetheart_." Kagome shrugged. "I would like to have you around, in any case. You are entertaining. And you do not kiss up to me like everybody else. I can help you take care of your shrine as well Kagome." She froze and looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "Oh yes, think of this as a business deal. You help me. I help you. I will pay for your grandfathers medical bills, as well as your mother's and brothers. I will send men to repair the shrine grounds and help take care of your family."

"How do you know about that?" She asked through clenched teeth. He reached out and tugged a lock of raven hair into his fingers. He pressed it to his nose and inhaled gently. She even smelled beautiful. He exhaled.

"I know everything about you Kagome. I know that your father, now deceased, ran off on your mother as soon as she gave birth to Souta, and how he was arrested for murder and was killed in prison." Her jaw clenched tighter. "I know you graduated from the university and could have went to school for art, but you decided not to continue your education because you had other obligations. I know your grades, all the way down to your medical records and shoe size, as well as your height. Shall we make this agreement?"

She closed her eyes, and exhaled. "Fine. I will go do whatever you want, for as long as need be. But I will not have sex with you."

"Deal."

And she turned away, having made her deal with the devil.

_Well, how do you like chapter two? Lengthy? No, and yes, Sesshomaru is like this in my mind… well sometimes. I wish he was more romantic. SIGH. I don't know how many of you are going to hate me for this, but I beg you not to. You'll understand when the time comes, so please, bare with me._

_Jaime_


	3. Chapter Two: By The Way

Tangled In Lies

Disclaimer: Oh come ON! –cries loudly- I wish!

A/N- I was surprised at the feedback of the last chapter. I got SIX reviews. Not a lot, but everyone is so encouraging and it made me so happy. –cries in joy- You guys are the best. –hands out cookies-

Last Time:

"How do you know about that?" She asked through clenched teeth. He reached out and tugged a lock of raven hair into his fingers. He pressed it to his nose and inhaled gently. She even smelled beautiful. He exhaled.

"I know everything about you Kagome. I know that your father, now deceased, ran off on your mother as soon as she gave birth to Souta, and how he was arrested for murder and was killed in prison." Her jaw clenched tighter. "I know you graduated from the university and could have went to school for art, but you decided not to continue your education because you had other obligations. I know your grades, all the way down to your medical records and shoe size, as well as your height. Shall we make this agreement?"

She closed her eyes, and exhaled. "Fine. I will go do whatever you want, for as long as need be. But I will not have sex with you."

"Deal."

And she turned away, having made her deal with the devil.

This Time:

Chapter Two

By The Way

His grin was wide as he walked into the quaint little café known as 'Butterfly Wings'. He whistled as he walked, and his grin grew wider as he spotted the two women he loved so much leaning over the counter, with their rear ends in the ear. It was almost too easy today. He approached, and smiled as his hands caressed both bottoms at the same time.

"EEK!" followed by loud slaps was heard throughout the building.

"Miroku you pervert!" Kagome shouted, as she straightened herself up and glared down at him. "How dare you!"

Sango had crossed her arms over her chest after she had slapped him, her eyes glaring daggers into his smiling face. "Now, now, ladies… my hands are cursed. You both know this. I've explained it so many times. I can't control them anymore, and when they sense bottoms, especially lovely ones such as yours, they tend to get frantic."

"You're just a lecher Miroku." Sango murmured, as she rolled her eyes. Miroku smiled and got down on one knee, pulling one of Sango's hands into his.

"Ah my dear Sango, will you do me the honor of…" He paused, staring into her eyes with a serious expression. She grew nervous and began to fidget.

"Of what?" She finally snapped out, while Kagome giggled. She knew what was about to happen. Miroku had asked when he first met her but never again; not after he had saw Sango.

"Baring my children?"

SMACK

"Stupid, perverted man!" Sango yelled, angry now. "I'm going home!" She shouted out, turning on her heel and clocking out. "See you tonight Kagome?"

"Yes. Lucky you, getting off an hour early. Sigh."

"See you later, Kagome. Let's meet up for dinner at eight?"

"Sounds good. See you Sango. I'll text you when I get up."

"Bye Kagome." Sango said, as she finished pulling on her jacket before stepping out of the door and disappearing from view. Kagome sighed, as she watched the outdoors. Only a few customers came in in the early morning hours. So now she was stuck cleaning up any leftover messes and washing dishes. She set to work, scrubbing the dishes with disdain.

'Why the manager just can't buy a dishwasher with the extra money flowing in is beyond me. It would save so much time. But wait, then I would be bored. Time would go so slow. Oh man. I still hate this…' She sighed lightly, as Miroku came out, dressed in a pair of burgundy slacks, with a white shirt. He was slipping on the tie as he moved in beside Kagome. "How are you feeling today, Miroku? I hope we didn't knock your brain loose." She grinned ruefully at him, and his smile disappeared. He looked concerned.

"Are you alright Kagome? I heard about InuYasha breaking up with you."

"I broke up with him."

"Hm, I thought as much. He seemed annoyed when I talked to him this morning. He showed up at my house, you know."

Kagome stopped her assault on the dishes, and looked at Miroku with narrowed eyes. "Oh did he? What did he say?"

"Something along the lines of his brother paying, and you being his woman… and that he broke up with you but wanted you back? I don't know. He was muttering half the time. It was odd to see him. I haven't seen him since he said he was going to spend more time with you."

Kagome laughed loudly, a harsh sound. Not at all like the carefree laugh that she normally held. Miroku took a step backwards. "He said he was going to spend more time with me, did he? Well he said he was going to spend more time with you. I saw him once a week Miroku. On Wednesday. And yesterday I found him in bed with Kikyo. I am glad I never gave into temptation and had sex with him. I really am. I'm going to stay a virgin forever now."

Miroku's smile returned, and he stepped closer to Kagome and placed a hand on her back, slowly letting it slide lower. "Now, Kagome…" His eyes feigned innocence before they took on a mischievous look. "I can help you with that." He gave her bottom a light squeeze and she squeaked, and smacked him in the head with a pan.

"Miroku!" She shouted, realizing what she did as she leaned over him. A bump was on his head, and she gnawed her lower lip. "I didn't mean to kill you! I swear it!" She poked his neck, and checked for a pulse. "Miroku?" She snapped her fingers and touched his shoulder lightly, shaking him. She felt a hand rubbing her bottom. Her eyebrow twitched. "Miroku, remove the hand, or I will remove it for you."

She stomped away from him, grabbing a cloth and some cleaning spray to sanitize the tables. He laughed and stood up, following after her. "Now anyway, Kagome, why would InuYasha be muttering about his brother?" He grabbed a cloth and helped her wipe down some tables, leaving his eyes on the work but his ears on her.

"I'm dating Sesshomaru."

His eyes lit up in surprise, and he spared her a glance. "When did this happen?"

She ground her teeth together. "Yesterday. And now I'm in a deal with him. As long as I help him hold up his image, he is going to pay off my family's debt."

Miroku paused in his cleaning and sat down, looking at her. "Kagome, if you needed help you could have asked me. I know that you send three of your paychecks from the month to your mom to help her with her finances already. If you wanted some money, I have enough saved to pay off everything. It was only a few thousand dollars wasn't it? My father and grandfather left me a lot of money when they passed away, and my mother left me the house."

"Oh Miroku." Kagome whispered, as she sat across from him, her head in her hands. "You don't understand. I can't just take it. I'm going to be working for it, like a hooker without the sex part. I told him I would not do that." Miroku pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment.

"Everything will be alright Kagome. I'm here for you, so is Sango. You know that. You're like a hot younger sister to be. Well more like a third cousin, because that's not illegal…"

"Miroku!" She gasped out, before she began to laugh in earnest. Her laughter brought a smile to Miroku's face, and his eyes softened. Kagome smiled brightly. "You are the best. Seriously."

"Anytime, sweetheart. I just need something from you…"

Kagome paused, before standing and finishing the cleaning of the dining area. "What is that?"

"I want to go on a date with Sango, but every time I ask, she shoots me down. It's like she thinks I'm a pervert or something…" He murmured, following her as she went back to finish washing the dishes. She shook her head, laughing again, before she sighed.

"I'll talk to her, but honestly, maybe you should not grope her for a few days? She'll probably be more inclined if you weren't always copping a feel, you know?"

"Got it."

They talked for a bit longer, before Kagome sat on top of the bar. "I have to go to breakfast with him today. Make an appearance, when all I want to do is sleep. Ugh."

Miroku put a finger to his lips and frowned. He didn't look pretty when he frowned. He began to tap his foot. "Is he a nice guy?"

"Well, yes. He listens to me. He talks to me, and actually pays attention. He even told me thank you."

"He hasn't made a move on you?"

"No, the only reason this happened was because of some crazy girls following him. I ran into him after I discovered InuYasha cheating. He kind of begged me with his eyes to go along with it. And now I'm stuck."

"Tsk."

She jumped off the counter and turned around. Her manager stood there. "Sorry Shichi." But the woman only smiled and proceeded to hug Kagome tightly.

"Now, now. Man problems? Blackmail? Everything will work out Kagome. I have a feeling something good will happen today?"

Kagome paused and looked at her as she pulled away. "How much did you hear?"

"Ah, Kagome, the walls have ears. And I hear everything. Plus it's all over the tabloids and the news. This will be great for business, having you dating a celebrity." Kagome groaned, but Shichi continued on. "We can have a party celebrating it! And everything will be twenty percent off! Oh such fun! We can advertise on the television for it, and attract more customers." She squealed out, dancing around in a circle. "But that wasn't what I came to tell you Kagome. I actually came here today to tell you about the changes in the costumes."

"Oh, what is it?"

"We'll be doing a schoolgirl theme tomorrow, well later tonight. Do you still have your old school uniform?"

"Of course, but it's probably a bit tighter now since I… _grew._"

Shichi laughed, and clapped her hands together. "That's perfect Kagome. I'd like if you wore it tonight, and if you have a spare, please get one for Sango. Miroku, you still have yours? Can you work all day, until tomorrow morning with Kagome and Sango? Tonight is going to be very busy, with the concert going on."

"I can work whatever you want me to, Shichi." Miroku said, grabbing the woman's hand and leaving a light kiss on it. This made her laugh and Kagome giggled.

"Brilliant! Now, Kagome…" She started lightly. "I'd like it very much, if you did a little something extra to attract more customers. Most come to see you and Sango anyway. Miroku is here to woo the women, and I… attract the older males. Think of this as naughty schoolgirl day. And we're all bad students."

"Shichi, you're only 32. You don't even look it."

It was true, Shichi looked nineteen or twenty. She always wore a smile, and she was very friendly. Her hair was red, and she stood at five foot four. She was thin, with narrow hips, a fairly decent sized bosom, and curvy legs. She looked like a model, only mini-sized. Her eyes were the color of emeralds and she had a patch of freckles over the bridge of her nose. "Now, now Kagome, it's almost time for you to leave. Ayame should be here any moment." At that, the door opened, and in came Ayame. Her hair was wild today, and she looked to be out of breath.

"Oh my god, the freaking train was so busy. I really need a car." She muttered, trying to smooth down the locks.

"Need some help, dear?"

"Shichi, please fix this. It looks as though I have an afro. Ugh." She turned pleading eyes to Shichi, and Shichi dragged her away to fix the mess of her hair. Kagome hummed. The bell went off again, and Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Hey." She spoke softly, but her head was whirling. She was furious that he would dig into her private life after just meeting her yesterday. He watched her with a critical eye. "I need to go home and shower before we go to breakfast. Do you mind?"

"No, I assumed you would not want to go out in your work clothes. I'll drive you home when you clock out."

"I can drive myself home. I have a car."

He blinked at her, no emotion showing through his face. "Very well. May I purchase a bottle of water?"

Kagome went to the cooler and stood on her tiptoes to get the water, while Miroku eyeballed Sesshomaru. "I haven't seen you in a while have I, Sesshomaru?"

"Indeed."

"How have you been?"

"Well. How are you doing?"

"Good." He paused. "I see you're dating my sister."

Sesshomaru frowned, his eyebrows rising on his forehead. "I am dating Kagome."

"You mean blackmailing her."

Kagome returned with the water and rang it up, while Sesshomaru and Miroku were in the middle of a stare down. "That's 3.50$."

He removed a bill and gave it to her. "If you hurt her, I will make sure something bad befalls you." Miroku stated, and Kagome looked back at him, her eyebrows furrowed. Why was Miroku acting weird? He looked into Kagome's wide blue eyes, before he began to clean the dishes.

"Very well." Ayame ran out, her hair now organized into two pigtails and straight. She squealed in delight upon seeing Sesshomaru, and nearly collapsed when she realized it was really him. Kagome was confused, as she watched Ayame's odd behavior towards him. She looked like a horny teenager.

"Ayame?"

"Oh my GOD!" She squealed out. "I am _in love_ with you Sesshomaru Taisho. I have all your modeling pictures, and video's… and collectors' items, plus bobble heads and portraits and… and…"

Sesshomaru didn't seem fazed. "I'll see you at home, Kagome." Before he walked out the door and disappeared from sight, much like Sango had down not even an hour before.

Ayame turned towards Kagome, looking her deep into her eyes, with big puppy dog emerald ones of her own. Kagome took a step back, but she was not fast enough to escape the lunge of Ayame. "KAGOME!" She shouted, grabbing onto her legs. "You _have _to get me his autograph. I didn't even know you were living with the guy!" Her hands clamped down tighter as Kagome tried to move away.

"He doesn't live with me! And okay! Just let go!"

Ayame jumped up and squeaked in delight. Miroku stared. Shichi smiled evilly. "I can't wait to see all of us working together tonight! We close at 2 pm today, so everyone can rest before the shift tonight. I hope everyone is ready."

Kagome sighed and clocked out, after Ayame clocked in. "See you tonight Kagome!" She smiled and walked to get to work, helping Miroku serve the few customers. Soon, she exited the building and got into her car, thinking about the long night ahead of her.

This was great.

After her shower, she slipped into comfortable clothing. It was going to be hot today so she pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a dark blue tank top. It was almost eight am now, and Sesshomaru hadn't shown up yet. She whistled as she walked out of her room and into her living room. "Hey Sesshomaru." She greeted, before she stumbled and fell over her feet. "Wait. How did you get in? I locked my door!"

"The owner of your home decided to give me a key. I am very convincing."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her shin, which she had hit against the corner of a stand. "Well…" she began as she slipped on a pair of black sandals. "Where are we going for breakfast?"

He stood, and she trailed after him as they left the apartment. 'This is going to be interesting.' She thought grimly, as he opened the door to his car and let her in.

And they were off.

_Why, yes, I think I am going to make the next chapter a bit longer. I'm not sure. But I hope you enjoyed this. And Miroku normally doesn't act like that, but I have a feeling he would be fiercely protective of Kagome in this kind of situation. Anyway, did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think._

_Jaime_


	4. Chapter Three: Scandal

Tangled In Lies

Disclaimer: You can't make me say it. Oh look, cookies… -eats cookies-

A/N- I love the suggestions I get from all my lovely reviewers, and how much feedback I've received. It's not a lot, but I really do appreciate each and every review I have been getting.

Last Time:

Ayame turned towards Kagome, looking her deep into her eyes, with big puppy dog emerald ones of her own. Kagome took a step back, but she was not fast enough to escape the lunge of Ayame. "KAGOME!" She shouted, grabbing onto her legs. "You have to get me his autograph. I didn't even know you were living with the guy!" Her hands clamped down tighter as Kagome tried to move away.

"He doesn't live with me! And okay! Just let go!"

Ayame jumped up and squeaked in delight. Miroku stared. Shichi smiled evilly. "I can't wait to see all of us working together tonight! We close at 2 pm today, so everyone can rest before the shift tonight. I hope everyone is ready."

Kagome sighed and clocked out, after Ayame clocked in. "See you tonight Kagome!" She smiled and walked to get to work, helping Miroku serve the few customers. Soon, she exited the building and got into her car, thinking about the long night ahead of her.

This was great.

After her shower, she slipped into comfortable clothing. It was going to be hot today so she pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a dark blue tank top. It was almost eight am now, and Sesshomaru hadn't shown up yet. She whistled as she walked out of her room and into her living room. "Hey Sesshomaru." She greeted, before she stumbled and fell over her feet. "Wait. How did you get in? I locked my door!"

"The owner of your home decided to give me a key. I am very convincing."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her shin, which she had hit against the corner of a stand. "Well…" she began as she slipped on a pair of black sandals. "Where are we going for breakfast?"

He stood, and she trailed after him as they left the apartment. 'This is going to be interesting.' She thought grimly, as he opened the door to his car and let her in.

And they were off.

This Time:

Chapter Three

Scandal

Her lips were red, and the smile behind those lips seemed as though it held a secret. "Hey there!" She heard, as she walked into the café. A girl with auburn hair was manning the counter, with a man who was tall, with black hair that was slicked back to a ponytail at the nape of his neck. It wasn't a big ponytail, more or less a rat tail, but Kagura instantly fell in love with his eyes. They were expressive, and as she peered into their gray depths, she felt as though she were falling. "Can I get anything for you today?" She turned back towards the red head, and smiled.

"My name is Kagura Chi, and I am looking for a Ms. Kagome Higurashi?"

"You just missed her. She just left."

"Oh that's too bad. She's been in the news lately, with my fiancé."

Ayame's eyes widened, before they narrowed. "In no magazine or article about Sesshomaru does it say he had a girlfriend." She said, her stance becoming defensive. Her green eyes assessed Kagura, looking for any flaw on the woman.

"Of course not. It was a secret. Now, if you will tell me where to find her…"

"She isn't here, and we cannot give out company information." Miroku stepped in, pushing Ayame away from the counter. "However, if you want to wait for her, go ahead. No loitering though, which means you have to purchase something. She doesn't work for another few days." He lied smoothly to the mysterious woman. She gave off a bad vibe, and her red eyes widened when he spoke. She seemed to swoon, and he glared at her. "I'd suggest you leave though, unless you like sitting in the same place for three days?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed, but she didn't glare at him. He was rather handsome, and his eyes seemed to drown her in their depths.

_Sesshomaru:_

He watched her as she lifted up a piece of toast and bit into it. She seemed exhausted. The bags under her eyes looked huge, and he frowned. She worked overnights, so maybe this breakfast thing wasn't the perfect idea. She looked up, catching him staring, and frowned at him. "Is there something on my face?"

Why was he doing this again? Oh yes, so the tabloids would leave him alone. He smirked. "You look tired."

"I am. I'm normally asleep by now." She snapped at him, setting down her toast to lift her orange juice. He watched her eat, taking a bite of a piece of bacon as she drank her orange juice. She was graceful, he had to admit. Even in eating. Her juice slipped from her hand and spilled all over the table. He sighed. Maybe she wasn't so graceful when she was tired. She groaned, and went to pick up a napkin. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers, and a waiter appeared.

"Can I help you?"

"We need a new table."

"Right away Mr. Taisho."

And they moved from the now orange juice covered table, to a clean table. Their food was replaced and Sesshomaru set back, watching Kagome again. "Maybe you should use a straw?" She glared at him, but put a straw in her cup and took a drink.

"Now, what are we doing here again?"

"They're going to bring our contract for you and I to sign."

"What contract?"

"For 'dating' me, you will sign a contract that states everything you are offering me and everything I am offering you. It'll be here in a few minutes. This diner doesn't let the press in, so there will be no fear of being found out."

"Okay." She muttered, as she speared a sausage and took a bite of it. Her eyelids drooped and she yawned. "I'm tired."

"I can see that."

"I get grouchy when I'm tired."

"I'm sure."

"Sesshomaru, can you ever answer with more than a few words?"

"I can." He smirked when she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, growling low in her throat. "If that sound is meant to frighten, I assure you I am not scared. You sound like a cat."

"Ugh." She ignored him, eating her breakfast with gusto. A woman with long black hair walked to their table, and sat down. She set down her briefcase and took out papers. Kagome coughed on her drink.

"Kikyo?" She questioned. The woman frowned.

"My name is Kaede. How do you know my sister?"

"She's dating my ex. Small world, isn't it?"

"Ah, you are Kagome."

"Yes, I am. How do you know my name?"

"She spoke of you many times."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I'll just bet she did." She muttered, before she looked at Sesshomaru. "Can we get this over with? I want to go home now."

Sesshomaru nodded, and while Kaede explained all the proceedings with Kagome and Sesshomaru, Kagome zoned out. "Kagome." She snapped to attention. A pen was held out to her and she took it, signing where Kaede pointed. A smile fell on Sesshomaru's lips as he watched her sign the papers, not bothering to read them.

He watched her as she leaned back and closed her eyes. She sighed softly, and when she opened her eyes she was staring into Sesshomaru's. "What?" She snapped, before she ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry. That was rude. Can I go home now?"

"Kagome, you do know that you didn't read the papers?"

"…And your point would be?"

"I could have put something about you being my slave for life in there, and you didn't even bother checking. You just signed."

"Did you put something in there about me becoming your slave?"

"No."

"Then I have nothing to worry about."

His eyebrow twitched, and his jaw clenched and rolled. "That is not the point, woman. The point is that you signed the papers without reading them. Do you do that with everything?" When she didn't answer, his eyes narrowed. "Well?"

"Haven't you heard? 'I have read the terms and services' is the biggest lie yet. I don't think anybody reads through that stuff."

"I do." She stared at him, her blue eyes wide. He examined her closely. The bags under her eyes were starting to darken and grow. Her hair was clean and she smelled very fresh, like lavender, he noted. "Shall we depart?" He questioned. She blushed and nodded.

"I wanna sleep. I have to work tonight too." She groaned. "Everyone has to work tonight though… which is odd." She muttered, standing up. She wobbled and her vision blurred for a few seconds, and she shook her head. Sesshomaru held her by her arm. "Er, thanks."

"It is not a problem. You are far tinier then most women."

Kagome's bad mood came back with force and her chest puffed up with indignation. "Well excuse me for being short!" she shouted out, whirling around to stalk towards the door.

"Kagome, you must realize once you reach those doors you must be holding my hand or onto my arm." He stated, stopping her in her tracks as she shot a glare at him. "And try to look happier. You are with your 'boyfriend' after all." She ran a hand through her hair, and he reached out to grasp her hand. A spark ran up his arm and he stiffened for a moment before he relaxed, watching a blush spread from her forehead down to the collar of her shirt. "You are quite lovely when you blush." His comment made her face a brighter red.

"I'm not blushing." He heard her mumble.

"And tomatoes are not red, either."

"You're annoying, you know?"

"I have never been called that before. Most women swoon at the sight of me." He stated, as they walked out of the building, hand in hand.

"Sesshomaru." He paused as he heard his name, and turned towards the voice. The retched voice of his ex-mistress.

"Kagura." He stated coolly, gripping Kagome's hand a bit tighter as he pulled her closer to him. She was cruel, and had a vicious tongue and he didn't want to expose Kagome to it.

She smiled coyly at him, reaching out to grab a strand of his hair and twirl it in her finger. "Well, aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" She questioned.

"No."

She pouted, and looked at Kagome. "Oh so this is your new plaything. How cute. She's like a little doll. A bit curvier then the women you normally go for, and quite a bit shorter too. I'm surprised. I thought I was going to be your 'it' girl." She murmured, her red eyes dancing with humor. "Now, now, Sessy-baby, don't scowl at me. I simply wished to meet the little tart who took what was mine."

"I am not yours, Kagura. And if you don't leave, I will make you leave."

"Tsk, tsk, Sessy-baby, I thought you knew me better than that?" She asked, leaning forward to press her lips to his cheek. "I always get what I want."

Kagome had finally had enough when Kagura's right hand began to trail down Sesshomaru's chest. She stepped in between them, and pushed them apart. "Get off of my boyfriend, or I will seriously injure you."

"Ah a little spirited one!" Kagura laughed, a malicious gleam in her eye. A few clicks were heard as paparazzi began to appear. Kagome rubbed her head. "Too bad for you, squirt. You will never be able to handle him. And he'll get bored with you in a matter of days and come crawling back to me. I bet you're still a virgin too!" Kagura continued on, and when Kagome looked up, Kagura laughed. "You are! You'll never be able to please him! And he'll just come right back to me by the end of this week. He likes his girls with experience, and less body fat."

All her control finally snapped and she laughed. Kagura stared at her like she'd grown a second head, and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Well now, everybody keeps calling me fat. I'm really not. I just am short, and my body is curvier then yours because I eat right, and don't eat a peanut a day, to where I look malnourished and repulsive. Those bones sticking out of your neck? The collarbone? Yes, it's supposed to be protected, not popping out that far. I could easily break it. I fear if I touch you, you will break. However, I may be a virgin, and I may not be able to be so 'experienced' as you, but I'll bet that once I have sex with him, he will not come running for you ever again. Actually…" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hair and pulled him down to her height, staring into his eyes as he looked into hers with a bit of shock. "I'm sure he won't ever leave." She finished as she pressed her lips to his softly. Sesshomaru was rigid under her hands, and camera's clicked and low murmurs rang through the small amount of paparazzi that surrounded them. He began to relax and kiss her back, but she broke it off and looked at Kagura. "Bye-bye now." Kagome said, all but dragging Sesshomaru off behind her as she walked away from a fuming Kagura.

"This isn't over, Higurashi." She heard Kagura yell after her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and got into the passenger seat of Sesshomaru's car. He got into the driver's side and stared ahead. "Well, take me home now. I'm sure there will be many, many pictures of us in the paper tomorrow. I can just see it now. 'Ex-lover back to take Mr. Taisho from Kagome Higurashi!'" Kagome muttered. "I want to go home, now. And go to sleep."

"You kissed me." He said, as he started the car.

"I'm sure you've had many people kiss you before. And I'm sure they kissed better."

"No."

"No, you haven't had many people kiss you before, or no, none of them kissed better?"

"I have not been kissed before."

Kagome stared at him for a moment while he drove, her thoughts processing. "Sorry then."

"Do not be. You are my 'girlfriend'." Sesshomaru replied, looking towards her for a moment. "I never kiss women when I have sex with them. Women are so dependent on emotions, and kissing creates more. It is ridiculous. You will not have to kiss me again, unless we are somewhere that requires it, like a ball."

"Well gee, thanks for being so considerate. How kind of you to treat me to your first kiss." She snapped out, her eyes closing.

"You are welcome." He said, as he stopped the car.

"You arrogant, asshole, I was being sarcastic." She went to open her door but he pinned her in her seat.

"You will refrain from calling me such names. I was simply letting you know you had taken quite a liberty that many other women had wanted, and were not allowed. However, you were very brief in the kiss and it was not at all done properly."

"How would you know how to kiss properly, if you have never been kissed?"

"I shall show you." He stated, not giving her time to reply before he pressed his lips to hers. It started off soft, and smooth, but soon became stronger and rougher. He grabbed her hair in one of his hands, and tilted her face back so he could have a better angle. His tongue licked her lower lip, before he bit into it softly. She moaned and he took that as an invitation. He heard her heartbeat beating frantically against her chest, and felt her tangle her fingers in his shirt. Her lips tasted like syrup, probably from having just eaten breakfast, and cherry. His other hand was against her lower back, pulling her against him. He felt her whole body relax as she let out a sigh of delight against his lips. He kissed the corners of her mouth, before he pressed a final kiss to her lips, which were slightly swollen from his initial kiss. She was laying back against her seat, feeling like a puddle of goo when he spoke again. "That is a proper kiss."

She opened her eyes, and was about to retort when she noticed the figure standing outside her door. Her breath caught in her throat at the violent look in his eyes as he ripped open her door and pulled her out, a growl in his throat. "InuYasha." She whispered.

"Why the fuck were you kissing him?" He snapped, before his hands tightened on her shoulders. "You are MINE, Kagome. Mine." He growled again, tilting her head back.

"InuYasha, no!" She said, but his lips crushed against hers with bruising force, causing her to whimper like a babe.

"A love triangle!" She heard, and the unforgettable sound of clicking and whirring assaulted her ears, as she was pulled away from InuYasha and back into Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she ran into her apartment building. She collapsed against her door, wiping frantically at her eyes.

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru began, glaring at his half-brother with utmost fury. "What scandal have you caused, this time?"

_Uh oh, stupid InuYasha! Now the plot thickens. Please leave a review if you like it. Even if you hate it. =D_

_Ja_

_Jaime_


	5. Chapter Four: Temptation

Tangled In Lies

Disclaimer: I swear I don't own it… even though I want to…

I am SO sorry everybody. I have been lacking motivation, and any idea of how to continue. I wanted to update earlier, but alas, life beckons and cannot be ignored. With so many friends being pregnant, and having baby showers and such things lately, it's been hard to write at all. And I have been having a hell of a time making a semi-distant, though attracted-to-Kagome-type Sesshomaru. I am getting frustrated because I just want to make him lovable and junk, but he isn't the type, or so everyone keeps telling me.

But a girl can dream, right?

Onto the story though, and please enjoy the LONGEST chapter of Tangled In Lies yet to be made. Thanks everyone who has previously reviewed. Let me tell you, they keep me going…. So the logical thing would be to review again right? That's what I thought. ENJOY!

Last Time:

"How would you know how to kiss properly, if you have never been kissed?"

"I shall show you." He stated, not giving her time to reply before he pressed his lips to hers. It started off soft, and smooth, but soon became stronger and rougher. He grabbed her hair in one of his hands, and tilted her face back so he could have a better angle. His tongue licked her lower lip, before he bit into it softly. She moaned and he took that as an invitation. He heard her heartbeat beating frantically against her chest, and felt her tangle her fingers in his shirt. Her lips tasted like syrup, probably from having just eaten breakfast, and cherry. His other hand was against her lower back, pulling her against him. He felt her whole body relax as she let out a sigh of delight against his lips. He kissed the corners of her mouth, before he pressed a final kiss to her lips, which were slightly swollen from his initial kiss. She was laying back against her seat, feeling like a puddle of goo when he spoke again. "That is a proper kiss."

She opened her eyes, and was about to retort when she noticed the figure standing outside her door. Her breath caught in her throat at the violent look in his eyes as he ripped open her door and pulled her out, a growl in his throat. "InuYasha." She whispered.

"Why the fuck were you kissing him?" He snapped, before his hands tightened on her shoulders. "You are MINE, Kagome. Mine." He growled again, tilting her head back.

"InuYasha, no!" She said, but his lips crushed against hers with bruising force, causing her to whimper like a babe.

"A love triangle!" She heard, and the unforgettable sound of clicking and whirring assaulted her ears, as she was pulled away from InuYasha and back into Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she ran into her apartment building. She collapsed against her door, wiping frantically at her eyes.

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru began, glaring at his half-brother with utmost fury. "What scandal have you caused, this time?"

This Time:

Chapter Four

Temptation

Kagome woke up to a hand shaking her shoulder. "Kagome." The voice said.

"Just a few more minutes." She muttered, rolling over. She heard a sigh, than the blanket was ripped away from her, causing her to fall to the floor. "Ow!" She said, as she sat up and glared up at the intruder. "Oh. Sesshomaru, what do you want? I just want to sleep!"

"You have work soon, or have you forgotten?"

Kagome glanced at the clock. "In two hours!" She snapped back, as she reached to grab her blanket from him. "Give it back!"

"We must talk."

"About what?"

"The contract. InuYasha seems to have gotten it in his head that you belong to him, and a picture of you kissing him, and kissing me, is on every tabloid. They are calling you atrocious names, and we'll have to do an interview to straighten everybody out. It will be tomorrow at nine am, and as you are off after tonight for a few days, we shall 'bond'." He said.

"What do you mean, 'bond'?" Kagome said, air quoting the last word.

"We are going on vacation, so that InuYasha cannot bother us for a few days. He will not be able to find us, nor will Kagura or any of the press. When we come back, we will act a lot differently than now. We will never be apart, except for work. You will move in with me."

"I will do no such thing!"

"I told you to read the contract, didn't I?"

"…What?"

"You'll have to be my girlfriend for a year, before I will let you go."

"A year!" She shouted out, her face paling. "But you don't even _like_ me!" She said. He stepped closer to her, his hand catching her chin. Her face flushed as she remembered the way his lips had felt in the car. He leaned down, his lips to her ear.

"What gave you that idea?" He whispered, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"I-I ha-have to show-shower." She said, her breath hitching when he placed a light kiss to her cheek before he walked from her room. She crumbled to the floor, placing her hands on her head. "What was that?"

After showering and changing into her altered school uniform, she walked out into the living room. Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyebrows raised as he looked at the uniform. Her green shirt covered barely anything, showing the flat expanse of her abdomen, and her smooth arms. Where the red neckerchief used to be, was a cut that ran over the line of her cleavage. A black lacy bra peeked out, and he swallowed hard, continuing his assessment. Instead of the green skirt going to her knees, it went to her mid-thigh. He could see where the black clips of her thigh highs attached to the base of her lacy black underwear, and followed to see her in black three-inch heels. He crossed his legs, looking at her face. She wore no make-up. Her lips looked plump and inviting by themselves. Her hair was pulled into two buns that had chopsticks in them. "Well?" Kagome asked, twirling around. "Do I look like a naughty schoolgirl?"

"Hn." Was all he said. Kagome rolled her eyes, and sat across from him. Her skirt rode up another inch, and he clenched his jaw. "Tomorrow morning before the interview, you shall pack swimwear, sleep clothes, hiking attire, and regular clothes, and leave them at the front desk. A man of mine will come pick them up and will leave straight after the interview."

"Where are we going?" She asked, leaning back. His eyes strayed to her flat abs and her chest, which seemed about to bust out before he looked into her eyes once more.

"An island I own."

"You own an _island_?"

He said nothing, and she rolled her eyes. "We will be leaving at noon. You will be able to sleep on the plane, and once we get there as well." He said, standing up.

Kagome noticed a slight bulge in his pants and grinned evilly. She stood up slowly, before she turned and walked towards the drawer in the kitchen. "I have to get the uniform for Sango." She murmured, going to her knees before she bent over a bit, which caused her skirt to ride up. Sesshomaru stared at her backside, noting the curve of it, and the curve of her thighs. Her spine was straight as she leaned over and he stepped forward. "Oh here it is!" She stated, and stood. Sesshomaru was on her in an instant, his body pressed against hers. Kagome gasped when she felt him against her abdomen. Her eyes widened, and she gasped again when he jerked her head back by her hair, ripping out the chopsticks so he could grab a handful of it. His golden eyes were unreadable, and Kagome swallowed. He leaned forward, his lips hovering above hers. She shivered against him.

"You are a very naughty looking schoolgirl." He whispered to her, before he pulled away from her. She slumped against the stand and looked at him as he began to walk to the door.

"I thought you were going to kiss me." She said, sighing in relief. "Wait! Can you go out in your… condition?"

He turned, a smirk visible on his face. "Do you wish to cure me of my condition?" He questioned, stepping towards her again. Her eyes widened and she turned red from the roots of her hair down to her feet. "I didn't think so. Your virginity will remain intact for the whole year. You did say you refused to have sex with me after all." He said. "Come, I must take you to work now."

Kagome was still red when they entered the car, and she was quiet for a few moments. "I refuse to have sex with you because you do not love me, and I do not love you. However, if that changes within the year, I may end up… well…" She stuttered. "You know."

"It takes love to make you want to have sex?"

"Love is what I wait for. I will wait forever to have sex if it takes forever to find someone who loves me."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, before he pulled up in front of the café. "The press is out there. You shall kiss me now." He said, leaning back in his seat. Kagome hesitated, her face flushed, before she turned her body, moving onto his lap. His golden eyes pierced her own, searching her expression for any sign of… well anything. Kagome smiled slightly, which shocked him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his softly. She saw flashing lights but paid them no mind. She pulled back almost as soon as she laid her lips to his, and he growled, grabbing the back of her still unbound hair. He pulled her mouth against his forcefully, and kissed her so thoroughly that she was gasping by the time he pulled back. He heard her heart beating frantically against her ribs, and he smirked. "Ah, I have a feeling you shall be in love with me much sooner than you think."

Her eyes narrowed, and she opened her mouth to retort but he kissed her again, leaving her head spinning. He opened the door and stepped out, pulling her with him. He grabbed the extra uniform she had and handed it to her. "I will see you in the morning." He stated, kissing her palm gently, before he gave her wrist a nip. A jolt shot through her body, and she stumbled into work, ignoring the questions from the paparazzi as she walked through the door. Ayame launched at her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Did you get me his autograph? Did you? Where is it? Kagome? Hello, earth to Kagome?" she asked, snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face a few times.

"Let me handle this, Ayame." Miroku said, laying his hand against Kagome's backside.

"Eek! Pervert!" Kagome shouted, punching Miroku on the underside of his jaw. He fell to the floor. Kagome blinked. "Oh, sorry Miroku. You scared me."

"What's with you, Kagome? You look like you're walking through dreamland."

"Oh… nothing. I just… have never been kissed like Sesshomaru kisses in my entire life."

Ayame gasped, her hand s flying to cover her mouth. "He kissed you! He _never_ kisses anyone!"

"I know."

"How was it? Was it simply amazing? He has the most beautiful mouth! Oh Kagome, I am so jealous!"

"It was…" Kagome started off, but paused, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Well, maybe you'll find out one day, huh?"

Ayame pouted. "No fair. I want to know now! Tell me!" Ayame said, clenching Kagome's arm, with large pleading emerald eyes.

"Well this is amusing." Shichi said, as she pushed some curls behind her ear. "What's going on, my dear girls?"

"Kagome kissed Sesshomaru and won't tell me how it was!" Ayame cried, flinging herself into Shichi's arms. Shichi patted her head, rolling her eyes at Ayame's sobbing.

"Now, dear. That's Kagome's business. Do I have to get all motherly on you?" She paused. "Besides, there are pictures everywhere of them kissing. And InuYasha."

"No Shichi. I'm better now." Ayame said, before she looked at Kagome. "What about InuYasha?"

"Ugh, he is stupid. He kissed me because he saw me kissing Sesshomaru." Kagome rolled her eyes, before handing Sango her other school uniform. "By the way, Shichi…" Kagome said, as she struck a pose. "Is this naughty enough?" Her grin was contagious, and Ayame began to laugh.

"Oh Kagome. It's perfect."

"Good, though I have to say, Sango is going to be surprised when she sees hers." Kagome chuckled when Sango screeched and walked out. Her 'school' shirt was blue, cut just below her breasts and above the top. The only thing holding the shirt to the sleeves was a thin layer of cotton and some thread. Her breasts popped from the top, cleavage galore, while her flat stomach and abdomen was bare. Her tan skin glistened in the light. The black school skirt was layered with the top layer being a few inches long, to the bottom layer going to just mid-thigh. Completing the look was a pair of thigh highs, hooked up to her underwear which were not visible. Her three-inch heels were white.

"Are. You. Crazy?" She shouted out. Her face was red, her eyes closed. Miroku stood up, snapping his jaw closed and walked over, resting a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Well, dear Sango… I think you look fantastic." He grinned, but Sango snapped and punched him in the cheek. He fell back, holding his face.

"Gee, that makes me feel better, hearing that from a pervert."

"Now Sango…" Shichi began. "If you are uncomfortable, switch Kagome."

"What?" Kagome asked. "I altered it especially for you Sango! You said nobody had been tipping you lately. This will get you tons of tips." Kagome nudged Sango. "Besides, you look really hot. Right Ayame?"

Ayame grinned. "Hey, you have more on then what I do. Seriously, look at me." Ayame twirled, her pink skirt barely covering her bottom. She wore yellow short shorts below, which were lacy. Her light pink top was cut to cover just her chest, with a single strap crossing over. It looked like a bandana with a strap to one side. The side of her breast was visible on the side without a strap. Ayame wore no thigh highs, just showing off the tan glow of her incredibly long legs. The pink stiletto's Ayame wore made her taller than Miroku. He stood up, rubbing his face slightly.

"Why are all the girls here abusive to me, except you Shichi?" He murmured, gripping her hand and laying a kiss to it. "Perhaps I should have asked you to bare my children?"

"Hah. Not on your life, Miroku. I am going to be the naughty professor tonight." She said, slipping on a pair of reading frames. She wore a purple suit, with no undershirt and just a few buttons on the top buttoned, and her pencil skirt was slit up both sides, revealing long, lean legs. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun, clicking her tongue. "Kagome, if you want to do your hair up, you should do so before the customers start flooding in. This will be the only night you wear these costumes. Miroku, make sure to keep a drink limit tonight. We don't want anybody getting drunk and feeling up the employees. Especially not you." She narrowed her eyes at him. "After tonight, hide the outfits away. I will not make you wear them any further, and thank you for altering the uniforms, Kagome. You did a fabulous job. You did as well Ayame."

"Now, a few rules. Only stay at a table for a few minutes. If they want a picture of you, which I'm sure a lot will, make sure to charge for it."

"How much?" Ayame asked.

"At least fifty dollars. Remember, we are not a normal café. We are class to the extreme. They are not to touch you, grope you, or anything else. If they do, be sure to tell Jakotsou, and Bankotsou. They will politely ask them to leave, and if they do not, well… I will handle the matter myself. Again, the drink limit, which is three per customer, unless they order hard liquor, which is two shots per customer. No warm sake tonight Miroku. It goes through the blood too fast."

Shichi paused. "Are you guys ready for the biggest night of your lives?"

"Yes!" Ayame shouted.

"Of course." Miroku murmured.

"It's going to be such fun." Sango said, rolling her eyes as she finished pinning Kagome's hair, leaving ringlets to fall around her face. Her hair ended up being in two buns again, except with pins holding them in place, and curls hanging down from them. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Shichi, we're always ready for you."

"That's a good thing, because they're about to floor in."

"Hey, how are you lovely ladies this evening? May I escort you to your table?" Bankotsou boomed, smiling with his straight white teeth at women, who blushed and followed after him. Jakotsou grinned at another group of women, and led them to a table. Miroku followed soon after, a large flock of women following him. Kagome smiled at some men, who were gawking at her, jaws open.

"Well, are you coming or not?" She questioned, as she walked away, leading them to their tables.

"Hello boys." Sango said, a smile plastered to her face. Her eyebrow twitched at the low whistle, and she led another large group of men to some tables.

"Hey!" Ayame shouted, getting a few catcalls as she skipped happily to some tables and seated her group.

Shichi stood, lifting her leg onto a chair. "Hello, my students. Obviously, as you can tell, our theme is school… naughty school. If you'd follow me to your seats, I'd be more than happy to serve you." She cracked a whip against her hand. Kagome raised her eyes as she finished taking orders, walking with a stiff-backed Sango, and a grinning Ayame back to begin to cook. Bankotsou and Jakotsou were already making portions of everything, and the three girls mentioned what needed made.

Kagome began to mix drinks, while Sango filled glasses with ice, and grabbed some bottles of water, and a pitcher of tea. "You don't like this, do you?" Kagome asked.

"Hell no. But if it gets me almost a grand in tips tonight, I will be happy."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Sango smiled at the man, with brown hair and green eyes. "Can I take your picture?"

"It costs fifty dollars per picture, sir, if you're willing to pay." He whistled lowly, but took out a bill and handed it to her. She leaned back against the bar, her brown eyes sparkling when she watched him fumble with his camera. A click was heard, and a flash and Sango smirked lightly. A line came up. "It's fifty dollars per picture." She announced to everyone in general. Bills were handed to her, and a few times a few people asked if Kagome would pose with her. They posed together, looking almost like twins.

As they went back to serving tables, pouring drinks, Kagome turned. She nearly ran into a very broad shouldered man, and paused. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, looking up. Sesshomaru stared down at her, his eyes slightly clouded over. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Women squealed, and sighed in delight. Ayame nearly dropped her pitcher of tea when she saw Sesshomaru reach out and place his hand on the back of Kagome's neck. Kagome's face went red when she realized his intent. "Oh, no you do-" But he pressed his lips to hers, making her gasp. Her hands reached up and clenched his shirt tightly between her fists. Ayame stared, her emerald eyes bulging out of her head.

Sango whistled while Miroku came up to her. His eyes were narrowed. "I don't like that man."

"Why not? Look how he affects Kagome. She likes him. I can tell."

"There is something… suspicious about him bribing her."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Miroku, you are paranoid." He turned, walking behind the counter, Sango following. He mixed drinks and Sango made more tea and servings of some dishes that were being ordered frequently. "Are you jealous?" She asked, her eyes focused on the task she was doing.

"Me, jealous? Sango, Kagome is a sister to me. I have nothing to be jealous of."

"Okay."

Kagome gasped in air when he pulled back, his hands on either side of his face. "I have no idea why I came here." He replied. "I just found it exciting to walk into your place of work and kiss you senseless with all these people and some tabloid members around." He whispered into her ear. Her face turned redder, and he leaned his forehead against hers. "And I cannot get the way you look in this outfit out of my mind." Kagome's eyes narrowed and she retorted-

"Well if you like it so much, you can have it when I'm done with it. The undergarments included." By the look on his face, he didn't expect her to say anything so… she couldn't think of a good enough word. She stepped onto her tiptoes and kissed him one more time. "Ayame wants your autograph by the way." Before she turned and walked to another table. Men were staring at Sesshomaru, and then at her. "What can I get you fellow's tonight? We have a great mix of foods this evening, plus great vodka, and a splendid selection of wines and sake. We make everything fresh, so when you order it'll take a few minutes to make, but I can assure you it'll be the best food you've eaten. Ever." Kagome stated, looking up from the floor under her lashes. The men clamored, and ordered. "Great, I'll get you everything you men need!" and she walked past Sesshomaru again, who was staring after her.

Shichi approached him. "It's an honor to meet you Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Hn. When does she get off?"

"Five am, why?"

"…Could I arrange to have her off an hour earlier?"

Shichi pursed her lips. "A half hour earlier, and that's only because I don't want her to lose any money." When Sesshomaru chuckled, Shichi raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"She will not need money soon."

"Everybody needs money, Sesshomaru."

"Hn. She will not." He watched as she bent over to retrieve something, showing the laciness of her black underwear to his and every other male's viewing pleasure. He walked up behind her and bumped against her, leaving Shichi to ponder the meaning of his words. "Kagome, you should be more careful when you bend over with such short articles of clothing on." He whispered into her ear. "You are off at 5:30, as well. We have some things to… start taking care of." He murmured. She looked at him.

"Okay…"

He pressed his lips to hers once more, signing a paper afterwards and handing it to Ayame before he left the building. Ayame drooled slightly, watching him exit. "Kagome…" She started, walking up to her friend. She threw her arms around Kagome. "That kiss looked extremely hot." Ayame gushed. Kagome blushed, rubbing her neck. "Oh man… I wonder what he's like in bed?" Ayame asked, staring at Kagome very pointedly.

"I wouldn't know. Still a virgin here."

Ayame grinned. "With your reaction to him, I'd say not for long."

Kagome turned red, and walked off to serve her customers.

_5:00 am, café-_

Kagome sighed, scrubbing the tables clean, as well as the seats and benches. Her arms felt like Jell-O. Sango was sweeping the floor, and in the kitchen area, Miroku could be heard scrubbing pans. Bankotsou was throwing away all the garbage, while Ayame and Jakotsou flirted with each other and removed the rest of the tablecloths. Shichi smiled, counting out the tips of the evening. She let loose a low whistle. "We're all going home with…" she clicked a few buttons on the calculator and whistled again. "Three thousand, two hundred dollars and twenty six cents this morning. I knew opening for the concert would be worth it. And the costumes! Ah…" She sighed, her eyes held a far off look as she counted, recounted, and set out seven stacks of money, recounting each person's share. "Profits tonight were excellent. The photos were worth it, right Sango? For such large tips?"

"As long as I never have to wear this outfit again, it is."

Shichi let out a laugh, and Kagome smiled at Sango. "Oh but my lovely Sango…" Miroku waltzed to her, dripping from the elbows down in suds as he made a move to hug her. "You look simply beautiful in such revealing attire. You have a most appropriate body for such wear." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Might I invite you to my home, so I may look closely at what other clothing would suit your splendidly shaped body?"

Sango's face shifted to red, and her eyebrow twitched. She smiled at him, and he gulped. She leaned in close and smiled brighter. "Not on your life pervert." She stated, and thwacked him on the back of the head. He sighed and went back to the dishes. "How much did we gross tonight, anyway?"

"We made close to fifty thousand just tonight. I'm closing the shop for a few days, so I hope you all enjoy your time off. You've earned it, and I have been dying to go on vacation." She swooned dramatically, holding to the counter top.

"Pfft, Shichi, you can take time off whenever. Your staff is more than capable at holding down your café until you return."

"Ah but my dear workers, I would like you all to take some time off too. Besides, Kagome, you're going somewhere with Sesshomaru for a few days, correct?"

"Er… yeah. How'd you know?"

"He asked me to let you off a bit early."

"Oh."

Shichi's face took on a serious expression. "He also said something about you not needing money soon." She looked at Kagome's large round eyes, before her eyes narrowed.

"Did he now? Hm he'll just see about that." Kagome muttered darkly, scrubbing the booths with more vigor. Her eyebrow twitched with each pass of the cloth, and when she heard Shichi talking to someone, she looked up. Sesshomaru stood at the bar, his eyes on her. Her eyes narrowed and she stuck her tongue out at him, earning a frown. Something about him seemed different though, and when he turned to look at the television Kagome examined him closely. His hair like always, was perfect and flawless. His face was clear, with an aristocratic nose, arched brows, high cheekbones, and full, albeit thin lips. His shoulders were very broad in the shirt he was wearing, and Kagome's eyes widened. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Not a suit. Kagome gasped, earning herself a look from Sango. When she saw Sesshomaru turning to look at her, her face turned red and she looked at the booth, pretending to be concentrating on her work rather than ogling her 'boyfriend'. Kagome frowned, her eyebrows furrowing once again as she worked.

"Kagome, it's time for you to go." Shichi said. "I clocked you out just now, so stop working. I'll see you in a few days?" When Kagome sighed, she continued. "It's not that bad Kagome. I wish my husband, kami rest his soul, hadn't died in the war so he could whisk me away."

Kagome hugged Shichi, waved to Sango, said a quick goodbye to Miroku, kissed Ayame's cheek who was staring at her with luminous emerald eyes, practically begging to go in her place, told Bankotsou 'deuces', and smacked Jakotsou on the back. Sesshomaru extended his hand when she arrived beside him, and she took it. His palm was warm compared to her cold one, and she shivered slightly at the look in his eyes. He handed her his coat, and she slipped her arms through the sleeves, their hands rejoining when she was tucked away in his jacket. As the exited the shop, she heard Ayame yell "Make sure you kiss him extra for me!" before she heard Shichi begin to scold her.

Kagome ran a hand over her heated face, and looked at Sesshomaru. His lips were quirked on the ends, in a kind of smile she supposed.

Today was going to be a long day.

She groaned.

….

"And how did we meet?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We met at the store, where I had ran into you and fell down. It was 'love at first sight'." She snorted, getting a look from Sesshomaru.

"What is amusing?"

"This load of crap." Kagome snapped, reading the second page of information is. "Are you really twenty-six?"

"Of course."

"You look younger."

"Hn."

"Your favorite color is _brown_?" She gawked at his expression. "May I ask why?"

He was quiet for a moment, staring at her. "It was the color of my mother's hair." He stated, watching Kagome close her eyes and lean back against the sofa. The make-up crew would be coming in soon to do her hair, make-up, and give her an 'appropriate' outfit to wear. Sesshomaru, had already changed into a gray suit, with a crisp white undershirt, and black silk tie. His hair flowed around his shoulders and cascaded down his back.

"Oh."

"Oh? No gushy words about how 'sentimental' I am?"

"No. That is nice."

"Hn."

"What happened to her?"

He stared at her again, reaching forward to brush a hand against her cheek. She blushed deeply at the contact, expecting him to smirk, but he didn't. His eyes looked burdened. "She died last year."

"I'm sorry."

"Apologies are for the weak. You did not know her, and she died peacefully."

"How'd she die?"

He sighed, his jaw clenching and rolling. "She had ovarian cancer. She refused the doctors for radiation treatment, or even to get her uterus and ovaries removed. She said "I will die a whole person, not missing pieces." And that was the end of it. The funeral was arranged, and I sent a message to my father, but he never showed up."

"He was remarried to InuYasha's mother wasn't he?" She asked, hands holding up her chin. Her arms were propped up on her knees as she leaned forward, searching his face for answers.

"They married after my mother divorced him for adultery. She lived in style for the rest of her days."

Kagome looked at the page again. "You like to race?"

"Hn."

"What's that mean?"

"I like speed." He stated. "Not racing in general, just speeding down a span of highway. As long as it is deserted."

"Oh."

"Your favorite color is sea foam green. You enjoy writing and drawing. Your mother and brother live with your grandfather at a shrine, which gets barely any business. Your grandfather is in a lot of debt from medical bills. Your brother plays soccer on a professional team. You like to eat a lot, and your favorite drink is lemonade."

"Yours is green tea." Kagome said, before narrowing her eyes. "How did you know all that stuff?"

"I know everything about you, Kagome."

Her eyes narrowed at his words but she was approached by a young woman, who took her to make her presentable for the interview. "I'm so excited Sesshomaru finally got a girlfriend! And you're so pretty too." The woman exclaimed, as she let another lock fall from the curler. Kagome blinked.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm his dad's adopted child. My name is Rin." She said, her brown eyes seeming to laugh. Her black hair was pulled up to the side of her head, sticking out in a ponytail that curled near the end. "He hasn't ever had a girlfriend before. And in every picture I've seen of you two, you're always kissing! He has never kissed anybody before! I bet he was a jerk about it too, wasn't he?" She asked, and when Kagome's eyebrow twitched, Rin smiled brighter. "Oh he's actually really nice. You just got to get past that icicle exterior."

Kagome snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

"Oh he raised me my whole life, from sixteen to twenty four, when I moved in with my boyfriend Kohaku."

"Kohaku… that sounds familiar."

"His older sister works with you. Her name is Sango."

"Oh kami, that's right!" Kagome exclaimed, laughing out loud. "Kohaku and Souta always used to hang out together in high school."

"You're Souta's sister?"

"Yes."

"I saw you a few times picking him up from school. He always was so relaxed, didn't miss class, played sports all the time, and he had all the girls mooning over him. He was so smart."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're not going to tell me you were one of the girls, are you?" when she noticed Rin's blush in the mirror, she rolled her eyes again. "He thinks he's smooth but he's really just an idiot. Trust me, you're better off with Kohaku." Kagome pursed her lips. "Besides, he's engaged right now."

"Oh really? Who's the lucky lady?" Rin asked, as she finished curling Kagome's hair, and began on her make-up. "I love Kohaku. I just had a crush on Souta in school. Kohaku is a master of martial arts. He just won another tournament up in Kyoto. They say he might be going to America for a tournament soon. I really would miss him." She sighed.

"You know… I think the girl is named Sira? She went to school with your guys."

"Sira Hime?"

"Yes, that's her. Really long brown hair, and really bright green eyes?"

"Oh she is a sweetheart. I bet you'll love her when you actually meet her."

"I'm sure." Kagome said, as Rin ran a few lines of bag lightener under her eyes. "They're terrible. Sorry I haven't been to sleep yet, and I won't be able to until after this interview."

"InuYasha is an idiot."

"Ugh tell me about it."

"When he wants something, he's dead set on getting it. It doesn't matter if it's an item or a person. I know he wrestled Kikyo away from her fiancé because he saw her and she looked like a taller version of you. Her fiancé was not happy, let me tell you, but I guess Naraku never is happy."

"Naraku? Like, Naraku who owns almost half of Japan's business?"

"Bingo."

"And she left him for InuYasha?"

"InuYasha owns more than Naraku ever will. His life is set. Sesshomaru owns all his father's businesses, and let's InuYasha run a few companies while he oversees everything. Sesshomaru is the one that you have to be intimidated by. Not InuYasha, nor Naraku. They are small fish compared to him." Kagome frowned at her words as Rin finished up the touches on Kagome's lip gloss. "There, all finished! What do you think?" She asked as she showed Kagome her reflection.

Kagome was breathless. She did not look like some plain girl. Her eyes seemed to have magnified, the blue seeming to have increased in intensity. No bags were under her eyes, and her lips looked soft and inviting with the light shade of pink lipstick, and the clear lip gloss coating them. Her hair fell around her face in small curls, and ran down her back like a black waterfall. She made a noise of appreciation when Rin clapped her hands. "I look different."

"You look gorgeous."

She chuckled. "I'm not disagreeing. You're a master at what you do." She said as she stood up. Rin blushed prettily and smiled. "Now, what are you dressing me up in?"

Rin squealed in glee and rushed towards the closet stuffed with clothing, pulling out a light blue sundress. A pink ribbon wrapped around the middle, and Rin added a pink ribbon into her hair, making a cute bow with a hairband. "Ta da!" She exclaimed, pulling out a set of pink high heels to match the ribbons. Rin grabbed a silver necklace and slipped it around her neck, sliding a diamond ring onto her right ring finger, and a silver thumb ring to her left hand. She searched the bracelets, and found a silver charm bracelet, that had hearts with lock shapes in them and keys to match.

"Rin, you are simply amazing. I might need you to come choreograph my wardrobe every single day."

"Thanks." Rin said, checking her watch. "You gotta get on set, like now." She said, rushing Kagome from the room. Kagome ran with Rin, and ended up on the stage for the show. Rin waved and ran off, while Kagome took a seat next to Sesshomaru. He was gazing at her in wonder, his eyes looking from the tip of her head down to her crossed ankles.

"You are Kagome, are you not?"

Her eyebrow twitched and she glared at him. "Who else would I be?"

He was quiet for a few moments as he examined the way the blue of the dress made her skin seem peachier. His eyes followed down her chest, to the bottom of the dress which went to just above her knees. Her legs seemed long in the heels she wore and he raised an eyebrow. "You clean up nicely."

"Rin is simply amazing. I never knew you had a sister."

"She was adopted."

"She said that. She also said you raised her for eight years." He was quiet and she looked at him. "Did you really do that?"

"My father left her at my set one day, with a note saying I needed to watch her for a week. A week turned into a month. A month turned into a year, and when he finally came to pick her up, I had already grown… accustomed to her presence. Needless to say, she did not leave again. She was ten at the time, and she looked up to me. She called me dad a few times."

Kagome's eyes were warm when he looked into them, a soft smile playing on her lips. "She loves you."

"I know."

"We're live in ten minutes everybody!" The producer shouted. A woman walked in, introducing herself to Kagome and Sesshomaru as Ami Nahagi. Kagome smiled at the woman, who was slimly built, with her blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and a purple pantsuit on. The undershirt she wore had lacy frills on the top and bottom seams, and it was lavender in color. A large diamond stood out against her right ring finger, and Kagome gawked.

"Oh my, yes, sorry. My husband doesn't believe in 'smaller is better'. You'd think my arm would look as though I bench seven hundred pounds a day because of the thing. I wish he would just get me something smaller."

Kagome smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare at it. It's just… sparkly. If you want something tinier, just ask. I wouldn't want to carry that around and risk getting it stolen. It looks as though it cost a fortune. I'm Kagome Higurashi, by the way. It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Nahagi."

"Just call me Ami dear." She said, smiling at Kagome. "And I'll be sure to tell him I fear it being stolen. Diamonds this big should be locked away in vaults forever." Kagome laughed as Ami looked at the ring she wore and sighed. "Anyway, I know you two did not meet conventionally. My daughter is Sesshomaru's biggest fan, or so she says." She rolled her eyes. "She also said that she called you fat."

Kagome groaned, wanting to rub her face but not doing so because Rin's excellent care had made her feel beautiful, more so than she had in years. "Oh yes. I remember." Kagome sighed. "I am not fat. I'm just short. Would you believe my upper body is a lot shorter than my legs? My legs seem to go on forever."

She heard a grunt from Sesshomaru and looked at him. He was staring at her calves, his eyes wandering up higher. "Hn. Not forever. Just seconds."

"Why you-"

"We're live in five, four, three…"

"Hello, and welcome to Rule the Cool. My name is Ami Nahagi, as most of you know already. Today, on our show we have two very special guests. Sesshomaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi, who lately have been perceived to be in a love triangle, with his younger brother InuYasha Taisho. They're here to discredit that rumor." She looked at Kagome, a smile on her face. "Now, I heard you used to date InuYasha for a few years. How did you come to be with Sesshomaru?"

"Well, Ami… InuYasha and I thought it was best to go our separate ways, and then his brother…" Kagome gave Sesshomaru's hand a squeeze. "And I met in the grocery store down the street from my apartment. I ran into him and fell over. He, ever the gentleman, offered his hand and helped me up. Of course, I had no idea he was related to InuYasha until he told me so the next day. By then it was too late. I was already in love with him."

"After a day?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Ami?"

"No, not truly. I think you feel lust but I don't believe you can love."

Kagome leaned towards her, her eyes downcast to hide the deception her and Sesshomaru were about to weave. "It was like my soul reached out and touched his. It was… an experience. I lost my breath when I saw his beauty."

Ami laughed, placing her hand lightly on Kagome's. "Sweetheart, _everyone_ loses their breath when they look at Sesshomaru Taisho." She said, glancing at him with sparkling eyes. "Do tell me, why InuYasha kissed you the other day?"

She rolled her eyes at this and sat back. "He-"

"He believes he still can win her back from me. He wants what he cannot have." Sesshomaru said, bringing Kagome's hand up to his for a kiss. "And he will not get her away from me." His eyes connected with hers and she felt her heart drop from her chest and her face turn red. His eyes held such… she had no term for it. They changed almost immediately, back into the blank expression he always took on.

"And what about your former Mistress, Kagura Chi? I heard you had quite the confrontation with her."

"There is a reason she is my _ex-_mistress." He stated, running the pad of his thumb over the underside of Kagome's wrist. "Hence the _ex._"

_Tokyo Hotel:_

Kagura's pencil snapped in her hand. How _dare_ he simply brush her off like she meant nothing to him. Her red eyes narrowed and she stood, pacing abruptly.

"_And where are you two off to after this interview?"_

"_Someplace we may be alone, away from the camera's eye. We barely saw each other for a month. It's time we get… reacquainted with each other."_

Kagura looked up just in time to see Kagome's face turn completely red. That was enough. There was no way that tart was going to take what was hers away. And Sesshomaru _was _hers. She had been the one who was faithful, only taking him as a lover unlike the other girls he had been with. She had only offered her body to him, and there was no way she was going to be pushed aside quite so easily. After all, she was Kagura Chi after all, and she did have connections. She lifted her cellphone and pressed the number two. "Hey, I need a favor."

_Studio:_

Kagome sighed, leaning heavily on Sesshomaru as they began their descent down the mountain of stairs. Her yawn made him look at her, and before she knew what had happened, he had lifted her into his arms and was carrying her bridal-style. "Hey. Put me down. I can walk." She muttered.

"Hn."

"I can. Don't look at me like you think otherwise!" She yawned again, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You can't brush me off so… easily…" Her eyes fluttered shut, his easy stride having lulled her to sleep almost instantly. He barely held back a smile. She looked so peaceful, that he stopped mid-step and just stood still. Her face looked angelic when she was asleep.

'Not that she is an angel.' He thought to himself. 'With that tongue, she could easily slash down anybody.' He began his easy pace again, exiting the building. Sesshomaru ignored the flashes, the multitude of questions, and pretty much all the people who were walking in front of and behind him. He turned, looking into the face of the reporter who dared bump into him. The man shrank back, fear evident on his face. Kagome snorted in her sleep, and Sesshomaru's lips curved up on their own accord. Millions of girls would faint at the picture of him smiling at the girl he held in his arms, wishing they were her.

After he placed her into his car, and began to drive away, he realized his mistake. His face soured, his eyes gleaming dangerously. All because of one simple human woman, was he going to have a photograph of him… smiling posted everywhere to be seen. He shook his head, sighing in utter frustration. 'Silly human.' He thought, glancing at her once again. He was glad Rin had insisted she wore the outfit to wherever they were going. Not that she didn't know, of course, but he was glad she had. The bodice was cut low enough to expose cleavage, but not enough to make people think she had no shame. Lace patterns of flowers ran along the border, and the hem of the dress, which had rode up to bunch around mid-thigh. Not that he had never seen her thighs before, especially with where she worked, but he had never been so aware of a woman in his life. Her thighs were well muscled, and very smooth-looking. He extended a hand to touch, but thought better of it and replaced his hand against the wheel. A moment later he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. She mumbled something incoherent and a smile appeared on her lips. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders, flowing over and behind them, in a wavy, unruly fashion. He glanced at her lips, the lips that were soft as a petal, which he had pressed his own against simply to stake his claim and sighed.

What had he gotten himself into?

…..

Kagome woke, her eyes searching the dim lit room for something familiar. Her eyes found the flashing buttons above her head. They were in an airplane. But when had they got in it? She sat up, looking around for Sesshomaru. He was seated on the opposite side of the plane, a glass of champagne in his hand, staring out the window. He looked utterly at peace. She admired him for a few more minutes before he turned to look at her, causing her to blush. "Um… when did we get on the plane?"

"A few hours ago."

"How many?"

"Three."

"What time is it?"

"Four pm."

"You let me sleep for six hours?"

"I assumed you needed the rest."

"Oh… well thank you."

"Hn. Go back to sleep. We still have a few hours to go."

"I'm thirsty." She saw him roll his eyes and stand, bringing her a glass of champagne to drink. When he got close however, he stiffened and his eyes darkened as he looked at her. Kagome sniffed herself self-consciously and snapped. "What?" He sat across from her, grabbing her wrists to jerk her forward, and placed his nose against her neck. He inhaled and Kagome's whole body caught fire with her blush. "Sesshomaru?" He didn't reply, instead kissing her neck gently. She shivered, and attempted to pull back. He did not release his grip on her. She began to panic, and jerked against him. His lips seemed to be walking up her neck, and he began kissing behind her ear, nibbling on her earlobe, and back down her neck to her collarbone, where he bit gently. Goosebumps rose on her skin, and she felt herself being carried away.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked up lazily to the short man who stood near the cockpit entrance. "What is it Jaken?"

"We have to land to refuel." Was all he said before he turned around and closed the curtain behind him. Needless to say, Sesshomaru was back to himself. He let Kagome go and stood, walking back to his chair by the window and began to gaze out of it again. Kagome's body was hot and cold all at once, and she reached to grab a blanket from the back of the chair. She reclined her seat and stared at the wall, feeling drowsiness began to capture her mind.

'What the hell was that?' Kept repeating in her mind until her mind went blank, and she fell into the most wonderful sleep she had in days.

…

"Leave me alone mom." Kagome mumbled into her hand, as she felt herself being shaken once more.

"I am not your mother, Kagome, and I suggest you wake if you would like to get off of the airplane and explore." Sesshomaru stated, "Or you'll miss the views I am sure you will want to see. Or are you not interested in what the island looks like?" At his words Kagome popped up and looked out the window as they descended. The island was huge, with vast amounts of trees shadowing over most of the expanse. Kagome caught a glimpse of a waterfall peeking out from the forest canopy, and she sighed dreamily.

"Is that near where we are going to be?" She asked wistfully, looking up to Sesshomaru who was staring down at her.

"It is a few miles hike, but I am sure you have no qualms with such excursions?" He questioned, moving to sit across from her. Kagome shifted uncomfortably, remembering the last time he sat in the chair, and what he had done to her. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Or maybe she had been dreaming? Oh well, no harm, no foul. It wasn't as though he had forced himself on her too terribly. She smiled at him, causing his eyebrow to rise. "The water is clear, unpolluted like the water in Tokyo rivers seems to be. You can see to the bottom, and the fish are very small there, some as small as goldfish when they are first born."

"I'll bet." She murmured, as the plane finally descended onto soft, smooth dirt. She stretched as the plane taxied down the path, finally coming to a stop. "I'm excited."

"Hn."

"Aren't you?"

"I feel no such emotion." He said; a glitter in the depths of his amber eyes. "But I am pleased with your reaction." He watched her face turn bright red, and he held back a smile, though barely. He was Sesshomaru, after all, and that just did not suit his purposes if people were to think he actually had emotion. Emotions led to weakness, and if you were weak, you could be controlled.

And he was not one to be controlled. "Come, let me show you the house."

"There's a house?"

"Hn."

_Elsewhere:_

"Have you got what I requested?" Kagura asked the man sitting across from her.

"I have. They are on one of the private islands he owns, and they shall not be back for a week."

"Good, that gives us time then."

"Time for what, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Time to set Kagome Higurashi's world on fire." Kagura sneered. "Oh, I cannot wait until they return to see what little Miss Perfect actually has buried in her past. The press will love this."

"Isn't it a little much, Kagura?"

"A little much?" She snorted, and stared at the man. "Tsk, tsk, InuYasha… how else are you going to get her back if you don't force her away from Sesshomaru?" She leaned forward and patted his cheek. "And besides… it's not like you've never had blood on your hands before."

His bangs shielded his eyes from her sight, but his clenched fists made her chuckle in delight. "Now where were we?" She asked, scanning the pages over. "Ah, a debt to exploit. This will be interesting."

_Sango:_

She sighed, before she began to brush her long brown hair with a brush, taking time to arrange it into an up-do, with her bangs framing her face. She leaned closer to the mirror atop her vanity, carefully brushing purple eye shadow on, applying mascara and eyeliner, and making her plump lips plumper with the light red lipstick, and clear lip gloss. She looked at her reflection, staring down at the long burgundy gown the draped over her body like a second skin. She had no idea how she had let Kohaku and Rin talk her into a blind date, but she shrugged. She had no love life, and what was it going to hurt to be on a double date with her brother, his fiancé, and a man she had never met before. The burgundy made her skin seem paler; not as dark as she actually was. She assessed the scooping neckline, which left her cleavage showing. She turned, looking at the low backline, which left her whole back exposed. She frowned when she saw the scar that marred the otherwise perfection of her flawless skin.

It had happened when her father had gotten drunk and tried to harm Kohaku, she remembered. The vase had shattered and he had pushed her down. She sighed, running a finger along it. The doorbell pulled her from her musings, and she grabbed a black peacock coat from a hanger in the closet and walked to the door. She looked at herself once more in the full length mirror attached to her front door and opened it. She frowned. "What are you doing here Miroku?" She questioned, checking her watch. "Look, I don't have time for this. I have a date."

"Sango… you look marvelous." He murmured, eyes straying from hers to trail down her body, taking in the way the dress clung to her curves. He let loose a low whistle. "And I _am _your date."

She paused, staring at him. "What?" She questioned, as she took in his outfit. He wore a black suit, the green tie bright against the paleness of his white shirt. His hair wasn't back in the ponytail he normally wore it in, and it hung around his face. His gray eyes sparkled as he watched her check him out. Her eyes returned to his and she groaned. "I cannot believe this." She snapped, grabbing the gold clutch bag from the stand beside the door, and stepped out of her apartment, locking it behind her. "Well, let's go. I'm sure Kohaku and Rin are waiting for us."

He extended his hand, and she stared at it. He rolled his eyes. "I am going to place it on my elbow. I'm not going to do anything untoward to you tonight Sango. We are on a date, so you don't have to look as though you are a lamb being led to slaughter. I am not going to hurt you." He said, holding his hand towards her still. She grabbed it and he placed it in the crook of his elbow, steering her towards the stairs. They walked in silence for a while, until she saw his car.

"You have a Shelby?"

"Of course." She gaped at him, her eyes betraying her love of cars. "It rides like a dream."

"I'll bet. Can I drive?"

He hesitated, staring at her before he handed her his keys. "Sure, just don't kill us." She laughed, and he fell into it, smiling at her with such open affection.

"Now, Miroku, do I look like I can't drive?"

_The island:_

Kagome sighed when they finally reached the lake which the waterfall ran into. Her legs were burning. She glared at the back of Sesshomaru's head, as he walked with ease to the side of the lake. The waterfall was still miles away, but she didn't care. The water was calm where they stood, and she removed her shoes and socks without any preamble. Sesshomaru stared at her, and she glared at him. "That was a few miles? That was exhausting. All uphill!"

"Hn. You never asked."

"You should have warned me!"

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes at him, and lifted to remove her shirt. He watched, fascinated as skin was revealed to him. Disappointment hit him like a ton of bricks when he saw the bikini top tied to conceal her breasts. He frowned at his own disappointment. What was he expecting? Her to strip naked and swim in front of him. He growled. Kagome looked over to him. "What are you staring at?"

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes again and soon was in the water, swimming around in the crisp clearness of it. She surfaced, and smoothed her hair from her face. "Come on in, the water is fine." She stated, swimming towards the shore. She looked up at him, at his impassive face and smiled brightly. "Or are you chicken?"

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho. I am no chicken."

"Yes, I know who you are… so what are you waiting for? Get in here." She swam away from the shore, splashing his pants before she did so. His eyebrow twitched, and he lifted his shirt away from his body, exposing well-toned, tanned flesh, which made Kagome's face burn. She admired the sculpted features of his flat abdomen, her eyes roving up his hairless chest to check out his broad shoulders. And they were very broad. His biceps flexed as he threw his shirt down, and Kagome gulped. He seemed very powerful. A shiver crept down her spine as he unzipped his pants and stepped from them, standing in just his boxers. "Didn't you bring swim trunks?"

"I did, but I must change into them." He stated, as he began to pull down his boxers. She gasped and covered her face, inhaling a handful of water that she splashed at herself. She began to cough and hack. She heard a splash and felt herself being lifted into strong arms and hauled to shore. Sesshomaru hit her back a few times, and raised her arm above her head, which seemed to instantly make breathing possible. She gasped in a few breaths and sighed in relief. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. You just surprised me. I, er… didn't want to see your… well yes." She said, straightening her back as she pulled away from his lap. She studied the expression on his face for a few moments, watching his shoulders shake slightly. The twinkle in his eyes gave it away and she gasped, slapping his arm. "Why are you laughing at me?" She asked, struggling to stand. Before a moment had passed, she realized it was too late and she gasped again. The blush that stained her face trailed from the roots of her hair, down her chest and over her breasts. She sputtered, and tried to look away from his lower body.

He was naked. She tore her eyes away and stared into his face, her ire rising as she realized he was still silently laughing at her. She screamed in frustration, and turned away to jump in the water. She hadn't missed the state of his being. 'Oh my god.' She thought, staying under the water for over a minute. She finally surfaced and turned to face him. He looked at her.

"I was laughing at you because you are so innocent, Kagome. I was not making fun of you, I assure you."

"Hmph." She muttered, relaxing to float on her back. Sesshomaru jumped in and she felt something brush along her back. She shuddered, feeling hands ghost against her legs and arms, until he was beside her, staring at her face. She had learned about sex in school, but the pitiful things they showed her were nothing like she had just saw. "Um."

"Hn?"

"Nothing. I'm hungry."

"We will return home shortly."

"It isn't home though."

"It is where we will be sleeping. We must discuss many things of our 'life' together, such as how we will live when we return to Japan."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want to move in with you."

"That is not up for discussion at this time. Enjoy this vacation for a little while, than we shall get down to business."

"What business it that? The contract?" She asked, as she began to swim around him lazily. He was following her with his eyes, and the smirk that he bestowed on her froze her, making her eyes widen and her heartbeat speed up.

"You shall see."

'Of that I have no doubt.' She thought, as she turned from his amber eyes to continue to swim, a blush gracing her face. She had never felt so horrified before. The situation never fully registered in her brain.

They were alone, on an island that Sesshomaru owned. No one would save her if he should hurt her. She groaned.

What was she going to do?

Her heart thudded in her chest.

_OH MY GOSH. This took THREE days to write. I really hope you guys like it. Too much sexual tension if I say so myself, but hopefully I left you wanting more from the next few chapters. _

_Ja_

_Jaime_


	6. Chapter Five: Mistakes

Tangled In Lies

Disclaimer: I know I left them somewhere… maybe I left them when I stayed at my friend's house? That would explain why I still cannot find the InuYasha crew in my room!

Well yes, my lovely reviewers. The next installment of the story is here! I got twelve? Or so reviews for the last chapter, and it made me happy. I'm glad to see some of you are checking out my other stories and reviewing for them as well, and that makes me want to do the happy dance! –dances- So…

Are you excited for the chapter?

You should be.

Enjoy.

Last Time:

"I was laughing at you because you are so innocent, Kagome. I was not making fun of you, I assure you."

"Hmph." She muttered, relaxing to float on her back. Sesshomaru jumped in and she felt something brush along her back. She shuddered, feeling hands ghost against her legs and arms, until he was beside her, staring at her face. She had learned about sex in school, but the pitiful things they showed her were nothing like she had just saw. "Um."

"Hn?"

"Nothing. I'm hungry."

"We will return home shortly."

"It isn't home though."

"It is where we will be sleeping. We must discuss many things of our 'life' together, such as how we will live when we return to Japan."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want to move in with you."

"That is not up for discussion at this time. Enjoy this vacation for a little while, than we shall get down to business."

"What business it that? The contract?" She asked, as she began to swim around him lazily. He was following her with his eyes, and the smirk that he bestowed on her froze her, making her eyes widen and her heartbeat speed up.

"You shall see."

'Of that I have no doubt.' She thought, as she turned from his amber eyes to continue to swim, a blush gracing her face. She had never felt so horrified before. The situation never fully registered in her brain.

They were alone, on an island that Sesshomaru owned. No one would save her if he should hurt her. She groaned.

What was she going to do?

Her heart thudded in her chest.

This Time:

Chapter Five

Mistakes

"_I love you…" He whispered, lips pressing to hers. Her heartbeat sped up, and she sighed happily, tangling her fingers into his hair. His lips were like sin, kissing away all her doubts and fears. She had never been happier before, than in his arms. She couldn't even remember why she was so nervous to do this anymore. It felt so right for him to hold her against his bare chest, and kiss her, and look upon her body as though she were a goddess and not too curvy, too hippy, like her legs were not her worst asset, but her best. She raised against him, moaning out as he did unimaginable things to her body, and fell over that precipice that was so far away but always so near. Her body shuddered, and she fell limp on the blue sheets. _

_He chuckled, raising over her, continuing his motions until she felt herself rising higher and higher once more, and falling. Only this time, he groaned out and she felt him shudder over her, and she clutched him tightly to her body, relishing the feel of his strong back. His muscles tensed and relaxed, and she smiled happily._

"_That was wonderful." She whispered, pushing his face back to look into it. He had a dreamy look on his face, and she smiled, and then frowned. Something felt wrong, but she smiled again. "Thank you InuYasha."_

"_I love you Kikyo."_

She shot up in her bed, body shaking. A cold sweat was broken out on her forehead, and her skin felt clammy. She didn't expect to feel any tears, and when one hit her bare knee, she blinked. The cascade that broke through left her feeling weary and unsatisfied. "I am not Kikyo." She whispered to herself, repeating it as she rocked back and forth.

She felt dirty.

Why had she even dreamt of InuYasha? He didn't love her. Of course not. He loved Kikyo, and as much as Kagome hated to admit it, she was upset by the fact that he had cheated. More so that he had betrayed her trust in him. "I am not Kikyo." She said, wiping her face. "I am Kagome. I am nobody but myself, and no dream, no matter how… terrible it was can make me down." But the dream had not started off terrible. It had began wonderful, and Kagome blinked back the new tears that clung to her eyeballs like a second skin. A knock at the door made her head shoot up, and Sesshomaru came in, staring at her.

His eyes bore into hers and she sobbed loudly, standing up and throwing herself into his arms. Sesshomaru was taken aback when her arms wrapped around his waist and he felt the hot liquid run down his skin. He stared down at the top of Kagome's head, and sighed lightly, wrapping his arms around her softly. He squeezed her shoulders, pressing his lips to her hair, and held her as she cried into his stomach. She smelled like misery, and he didn't like that. The salt clung to her like a second skin, and he squeezed her again, saying nothing but offering comfort in the quiet. "I am unsure why you are sad, but if those are not tears of happiness, please stop crying."

She pulled back, a blush on her face when she noticed Sesshomaru's bare chest, and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I had a horrible dream."

"Hn." He looked at her face, assessing the swollen eyes and the red nose, and reached down to grab her hand. "Come, we must eat breakfast if we are to go on a journey." That seemed to catch her attention, and she looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Where are we going?"

"You shall see. Change and meet me for breakfast in fifteen minutes. We will leave afterwards. We will not be back until nightfall, so we will take lunch with us."

She stared at him and nodded, a smile on her face. "Okay. Thank you. I'll be down soon." She said, turning away to go change. She looked back, catching him staring at her before he turned and left her room, closing the door silently behind him. She ran a hand through her hair, and picked up her brush. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and brushed it until it shined. She changed into a pair of jean shorts, that went mid-thigh, and a light pink tube top. She slipped on socks and shoes and exited her room, joining Sesshomaru for breakfast on the patio of his island home.

He hadn't been exaggerating when he said they would be alone here. Nobody inhabited the island, and Sesshomaru did not let anyone trespass on his land. She watched him, nibbling on a slice of apple as he ate grapes. He even used a fork to do it, which Kagome found odd but said nothing. She was mesmerized by how he never seemed to get a drop of food on him, and sighed. Sesshomaru gave her an odd look, and she stared down at her tray. There was no getting around it. He was perfect.

"I am perfect?"

"Um." Kagome blushed, "Did I say that out loud?"

"You did. I am not perfect." He stated, setting down his fork. He stood, walking inside, Kagome following.

"You are so. Your hair is always in place, you have the body of a god, and you never get a drop of dirt on yourself."

"Hn. My appearance may seem perfect, but I am flawed in many ways."

"Name one." Kagome challenged. He didn't reply. "See, you can't even think of anything."

"I am jealous." He admitted, as he removed a few containers from the fridge and packed them into a backpack. "I am competitive."

"There's nothing wrong with being competitive." Kagome replied, pausing. "How are you jealous?"

Again he said nothing.

"You are the one who said we have to get to know each other, so spill it. How?"

"I do not like when anybody touches my things."

"Is that it?"

"No, you are misunderstanding me. I do not like when people look at what I deem my own."

"Like what?"

"I do not like when men stare at you."

"…What?" She asked, getting a glare from golden eyes. "Are you serious? That's what you mean?" She blushed. "Hey wait a second, I don't belong to you. And I'm not a thing."

"I never said you were."

"You just said you don't like when people touch your things."

"I did not put you in that category; however, I do not like when men stare at you when you are at work. It makes me angry."

"You have emotions other than boredom?"

He stared at her blankly and walked closer, causing her to step back and bump into the counter. "I do. Would you like to see?"

"Um… no?" She squeaked. She turned and tried to bolt by him, but he caught her wrist and whirled her around, pressing the front of his body to the back of hers. She gulped, feeling his breath on her cheek. She looked forward, fighting the blush that was rising with each second. "What are you doing?" She thought she sounded like a mouse, and swallowed hard.

"I am showing you that I have emotions." He stated, kissing the shell of her ear. She jumped, jerking against him but he held her fast. "Kagome, Kagome…" He whispered, nipping her earlobe. "Are you frightened?"

"No." Her pitch rose another octave, and she snapped her mouth shut. His chuckle made her face burn bright red, and she closed her eyes. His lips connected with her jaw line, trailing down her throat. His kisses were warm, and she felt her heart stutter sporadically. She gasped loudly when she felt him lick the hollow between her neck and shoulder blade, and shivered when he blew his breath onto the moisture. She felt like a puddle of goo, melting back into his embrace. "I think we should go on the journey before something bad happens."

"Would it be so bad, Kagome?"

She didn't answer him, and he released her, turning to continue packing their lunch. Kagome touched lightly where he had licked her skin and blushed again.

…

"Oh wow." Kagome whispered, her breath releasing all at once from her body. They had arrived at the top of the mountain, having followed a trail Sesshomaru had made himself. It had taken about the same amount of time to reach as the waterfall had, and Kagome could hear the water falling a distance away. The view was breathtaking, and she stared at the vast ocean, the forest of green below them, the sandy beach, and the top of the house where they were staying. She sighed in delight, looking back at Sesshomaru. He stared at her, gauging her reaction before he approached. She reached out and grabbed his hand in hers, and squeezed it lightly. "This is beautiful." She murmured, eyes sparkling with delight. "Thank you."

"Hn."

She giggled. She guessed he wasn't good with gratitude, but she felt him squeeze her hand in return, and her smile grew.

She had never felt so free, and she let go of his hand and walked to the edge, staring down at the tree's that seemed to be miles below. They looked like clouds and she found herself wanting to see if they were as soft. She shook her head and turned around to say something, only to find herself falling backwards. Sesshomaru reached out, and grabbed her into his arms, pulling her against him. The rocks crumbled on the edge and he jumped back, taking them a safe distance away. He frowned, staring at the ledge where Kagome had just stood.

That had never happened before, and he pondered the reasoning as to why the cliff's edge suddenly decided to break loose. Water eroded everything with time it seemed. He looked down at Kagome, who blinked at him. Her eyes were slightly misty but she said nothing, just blinked again. His hands found the sides of her face, and he leaned his forehead against hers. "You are alright."

"I know."

"Why are you upset?"

"You are perfect, I told you before. It's not fair. I feel so hideous compared to you."

"You are not. You are beautiful."

"I…" She stopped her reply and stared into his golden eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you." Her hands clutched his shirt and he got lost, kissing her lips with such tenderness that she wanted to cry.

It seemed there was more to Sesshomaru than met the eye.

_Elsewhere:_

Kagura laughed, as InuYasha stormed up to Kikyo. The party was going well, she thought it was at least. Naraku was flirting with Kikyo, and she seemed to enjoy the attention he was giving her. Until InuYasha showed up. Then things got interesting. Naraku laughed in InuYasha's face, and InuYasha punched him. Naraku flew into the wall, and he grabbed Kikyo's arm and dragged her out, screaming about cheating.

"You have room to talk, right InuYasha? When you cheated on Kagome with me."

"That was different. I love you Kikyo. Do you love Naraku? Did you cheat on me?"

Her eyes softened. "No InuYasha… I love you. I never would cheat. Would you cheat on me?" She asked, eyes large, as she pressed herself against him. "Would you?"

He stared into her face, and lied. "Never."

Kagura laughed from the sidelines. "Foolish, naïve Kikyo." She murmured, setting down her champagne glass and walking out. She had a woman to ruin. And that woman was named Kagome.

_Sango:_

Her eyes widened and she looked around, running a hand through her hair. This wasn't her room… and why was she naked? She looked beside her, staring at the figure laying in the bed. She gasped, covering her mouth. She would know that head anywhere. "Miroku?" She whispered, and he opened his eyes, smiling at her.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Did we-"

"Yes."

"I was drunk?"

He frowned. "No you were sober. You only had a glass of chardonnay. I drank much more, but I was not drunk." His eyes hardened. "Do you think me to have taken advantage of you, if you were intoxicated? I am a gentleman, and I will treat my lady like one."

"I'm sorry… it's just, I just woke up and I can't remember things very well. My head hurts really bad." She murmured. Miroku frowned and reached out, touching her forehead as he sat up.

"You feel feverish. I will get you water and some aspirin. Stay here." He murmured, and stood. The blanket fell down and Sango's face heated up as she saw Miroku's naked body.

"Oh my god. Put on some clothes." She said, covering her eyes with her hand.

"That's not what you said last night." He called as he leaned down and lifted his boxers and slipped out of the room.

Sango fell back, hugging the blanket to her chest. "I cannot believe that we had sex." She whispered to herself, and closed her eyes. She remembered kissing him, and fumbling around with clothing, before a ripping sound came to her mind. Her eyebrow twitched. He had ripped her dress off, leaving her no clothing to wear home. She groaned.

This was perfect.

She hoped Kagome was having a better vacation then she was.

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Please be sure to review, and check out my other stories and review if you like, or if you hate. Thanks. _

_Ja_

_Jaime_


	7. Chapter Six: Perfect

Tangled In Lies

Disclaimer: Do I own it? …No. Can I claim it? …No... But the plot, is mine, and mine alone. Buwahahaha.

Well it's been three weeks! Sorry my gorgeous, and most beautiful reviewers. I have been _very _**busy. **I cannot stress how busy I have been. For example, I just found out a week ago that I am pregnant! Woo. Finally. And it kind of gave me pause and made me happy and all that junk, but anyway, I am returning most of your demands, and writing the next chapter. Please, enjoy, because you might have to wait two more weeks for another one. =) But I'll try to write another one Tuesday night. Here it is, the long awaited sixth chapter… But not before what happened last time. =D

Oh… I kind of pushed PG-13 to the limits in this chapter, but I must tell you… the story IS rated M.

_Quote: _The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart.

**Kagome:**

She giggled. She guessed he wasn't good with gratitude, but she felt him squeeze her hand in return, and her smile grew.

She had never felt so free, and she let go of his hand and walked to the edge, staring down at the tree's that seemed to be miles below. They looked like clouds and she found herself wanting to see if they were as soft. She shook her head and turned around to say something, only to find herself falling backwards. Sesshomaru reached out, and grabbed her into his arms, pulling her against him. The rocks crumbled on the edge and he jumped back, taking them a safe distance away. He frowned, staring at the ledge where Kagome had just stood.

That had never happened before, and he pondered the reasoning as to why the cliff's edge suddenly decided to break loose. Water eroded everything with time it seemed. He looked down at Kagome, who blinked at him. Her eyes were slightly misty but she said nothing, just blinked again. His hands found the sides of her face, and he leaned his forehead against hers. "You are alright."

"I know."

"Why are you upset?"

"You are perfect, I told you before. It's not fair. I feel so hideous compared to you."

"You are not. You are beautiful."

"I…" She stopped her reply and stared into his golden eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you." Her hands clutched his shirt and he got lost, kissing her lips with such tenderness that she wanted to cry.

It seemed there was more to Sesshomaru than met the eye.

**Sango:**

"I'm sorry… it's just, I just woke up and I can't remember things very well. My head hurts really bad." She murmured. Miroku frowned and reached out, touching her forehead as he sat up.

"You feel feverish. I will get you water and some aspirin. Stay here." He murmured, and stood. The blanket fell down and Sango's face heated up as she saw Miroku's naked body.

"Oh my god. Put on some clothes." She said, covering her eyes with her hand.

"That's not what you said last night." He called as he leaned down and lifted his boxers and slipped out of the room.

Sango fell back, hugging the blanket to her chest. "I cannot believe that we had sex." She whispered to herself, and closed her eyes. She remembered kissing him, and fumbling around with clothing, before a ripping sound came to her mind. Her eyebrow twitched. He had ripped her dress off, leaving her no clothing to wear home. She groaned.

This was perfect.

She hoped Kagome was having a better vacation then she was.

This Time:

Chapter Six

Perfect

Kagome woke up to a light coming in through her window. 'This feels familiar.' She thought, sitting up. She scratched her head and looked beside her to see Sesshomaru sleeping bare-chested. She blushed. His hair never seemed disorderly, and it still seemed to be true with how it was sleeping. His eyes were closed, and she had to resist the urge to touch him, and his hair.

She didn't though, and found herself brushing her fingers along his cheekbones, and running her hands through his hair. It was silkier than she had ever imagined. She sighed in delight, before she realized his eyes had opened and he was staring at her. "Is it just you, or does every human woman have an obsession with my hair?"

"Everybody does." She giggled, combing her fingers through his hair again. Sighing once more, she made a move to pull back but he grabbed her wrist. "Yes?"

"Do not stop." He murmured, shifting his body and laying his face in her lap. She blushed, and started combing her fingers through his hair again, moving it away from his back. She realized just how well defined Sesshomaru's back muscles were, and slowly her hands strayed from his hair to his shoulders, marveling in the texture of his skin. His muscles jumped wherever she touched, and her hands began to wander past his shoulder blades, running her palms along the length of his spine and back up. Her body heated up and she heard a noise come from Sesshomaru. He sat up, grabbing her hands in his and pushed her back against the bed. His eyes held red flecks, making her breath catch. He sniffed the air, before sniffing her body slowly. When his nose got to her stomach and started going lower she started to struggle against him. "You are ripe."

"I'm what?"

"You are ripe." He repeated, eyes focusing on her. His nose quivered, and magenta covered stripes began to appear on his cheeks. A blue crescent moon became visible on his forehead, and Kagome watched the golden eyes start to bleed red.

"No, Sesshomaru." She whispered, panic seizing her. He inhaled deeply near the base of her abdomen, and she began to struggle more, her heart clutched in terror. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly when she felt his lips press against bare skin on her abdomen, when the shirt had strayed up with her struggles.

"I will not do anything you do not want." He murmured to her, kissing from one hip, across her stomach, to the other. She opened her eyes, looking at him. His eyes were amber, and the stripes had faded to almost nonexistent, but the moon still stayed, as though it was engraved there. His eyes strayed up her body and caught her own, while he leaned down and kissed her stomach. A flutter danced across her skin and she inhaled sharply. His lips moved up, nose pushing her shirt up higher so he could kiss more skin and she gasped when he kissed the underside of a breast. He released her, and she clutched his shoulders tightly. His lips found her collarbone, and her neck before they hovered above her own. "Did I do something you did not want?"

"N-no." She whispered, eyes caught in the intensity of his own.

"And what would you like now, Kagome?" He questioned, watching her eyes.

"I want…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to kiss me." She whispered, a blush spreading across her face. A small smirk lifted the corner of his lips before they pressed to hers. She surprised him with her intensity, molding her body to his and clutching his hair in her hands. He growled his approval when she licked his lower lip, and pushed her body against his again. He grabbed her hips and ground against her, clothing still concealing her lush body from his. He hoped that she would give in before too much longer, or he would go insane. His hand rested on her breast, squeezing lightly and she gasped out his name before moaning. "Sesshomaru." She gasped again when his hand slipped under her silk sleep camisole, and he rubbed his thumb across her nipple.

Her scent spiked high, and he ground his jaw, grinding his hips against his own. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she ground against him back, moaning softly. It was all too much for her, and she dropped her legs and removed his hand from her shirt. Her face was red, her lips swollen, and the scent of her arousal hung in the air like an aphrodisiac to Sesshomaru. His eyes zeroed in on her purple silk sleep shorts, spotting a bit of wetness and he growled, reaching to touch her once more.

"No, no." She murmured, grabbing a blanket and pulling it against her. He growled again, and she scooted back against the headboard. "You have to wait. I can't just have sex and not be in love with you. I want to have a relationship because I am wanted in one, not because it is an easy way to… well whatever it is you're going for. I want to get married before I give in to temptation also…" She looked down at her lap, looking at him through thick lashes. "Not that I don't want to give into temptation right now, with you… but…"

"Kagome…"

"I want to be married. I want to be in love. I can't just give it to you because you are good at making my body react to your touch." She whispered. He reached out and stroked her cheek with two fingers, making her breath catch in her throat.

"I will wait."

"What if I don't fall in love with you?" she whispered. "This is only for a year, isn't it?"

"You will." He looked into her eyes, watching the blue shift from happiness to agitation. "We shall see." He moved to stand, revealing the gray sleep pants that he was wearing. As he walked away Kagome watched, her eyes narrowing.

What did he mean by they would see? She pursed her lips before she stood, feeling a higher level of agitation than before they had began fooling around. She threw the blanket against the floor and stamped her foot. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered, as she grabbed her bathing supplies and headed to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, sighing as he looked down. He growled in frustration at the bulge that he could see in his pants. Instead of feeling completely angry at Kagome for denying him something, a plan began to form. A plan that would make Kagome completely his, in all ways. He flinched when he thought of the ending result, but sighed, deciding he had no other choice. He moved from the wall and went to the little office that was in the house, and pulled out a copy of the contract she had signed.

She would be angry, but she would soon get over it.

**Sango:**

She sighed lightly, plopping down on the chair across from Ayame. They had chosen to meet at a park that day. The temperature was perfect, and Ayame had been staring at a magazine. When Sango saw who was on the cover, she grinned. Typical Ayame. "So… what's new with Sesshomaru and Kagome? Figure out where they are?"

"No." Ayame sighed dejectedly, but she perked up. "But I have some juicy gossip to share with you." Sango raised her eyebrows, and leaned forward, nodding for her to continue. Ayame leaned closer, until their faces were almost touching and she grinned. "They are married. This is like their honeymoon."

Sango's face went blank for a moment before she exploded. "WHAT!" Her hands struck down on the table as she leaned back. "How could she not tell us!"

Ayame frowned. "I said the gossip was juicy, not that is was completely good. They are married. Apparently they signed a contract… Sesshomaru is paying Kagome's family's debt off, well he already did, and Kagome is kind of being like… his booty call, without giving up the actual booty." Sango's lips pursed. She knew they were dating and Kagome mentioned something about a contract and money, but she never thought it would be… dangerous to Kagome's reputation.

Kagome was a saint after all.

"Wait, is this all in the tabloids?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where did the information come from?"

"It said an anonymous source delivered tons of papers…but Sango, why? There isn't anything we can do about it."

"You underestimate me… well Miroku's connections. It's time to give that man a call." Sango flipped open her phone, and began to dial but Ayame stopped her.

"Sango… man? No lecher? Did you guys hook up?" When Sango blushed Ayame squealed. "I am so glad! Finally! How is he? Amazing. He gives awesome back massages, clothes on of course. I can't become tainted before I marry Sesshomaru…" she frowned. "Well Kouga is my next choice… so of course, you know… Have to be pure."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Hello? Miroku?"

"_Sango? Miss me already? I was in the process of dressing but if you like I could stay undressed… and we could get reacquainted."_

"Stop being a pervert for a moment… I need you to get a hold of Bankotsou. I need him to get rid of the tabloids most recent story… however he needs to. Call me back." She snapped her phone shut and set it on the table. A few minutes later it rang and Sango answered curtly. "What do you mean they can't? They were paid how much? Nobody has that much money… nobody except…" She gasped, and shut her phone again, looking at Ayame. "It's time we pay a social visit to InuYasha." Her eyes narrowed and she cracked her knuckles. "But first… let's get some ice cream."

**Kagome:**

She stepped out of her room, hair pulled away from her face in a half-up, half-down way, and curled at the ends. She hummed as she walked from her room, the simple yellow sundress accenting the tan color of her skin. She began to sing softly, but stopped upon seeing Sesshomaru sitting at the table, looking… staring at her. "What?" She asked nervously, fidgeting under her gaze. "Is there something on my face?" she whispered, blush staining her cheeks.

"Kagome. It is time we had a talk about the contract."

"Contract?" She asked, moving to sit across from him. "What about it?" He flipped the document to her, showing her the section he had highlighted. She read aloud. "And under signing this document, I, Kagome Higurashi, agree to become the wife of Sesshomaru Taisho… therefore making my name Kagome… Tai…sho…" She looked up at him. "What?" She whispered. "What does this mean?"

"Exactly what is says Kagome. We are married."

"That can't be. I can't be married to you. I thought I was just going to be your girlfriend. Not your wife. I can't be your wife! I don't love you!"

"I told you to read the contract."

"How could you do this?" She asked, fumbling to stand. "How could you make something so… so… ridiculous a part of this? I want it nullified now. I don't want to be married yet. I don't love you!" She shouted again. Sesshomaru stood, slamming his hands against the table-top.

"Silence, woman, or I will do something you will regret."

"Regret? Regret? Sesshomaru, we're fucking married!" She shouted in his face, rounding to turn away. He grabbed her arm, spinning her back around and crushed his body to hers. "Let me go Sesshomaru! I can't believe this!" She struggled against him, and he growled. Her pitiful attempts ceased, and Sesshomaru leaned down, licking her neck softly. She tilted her head to the side, but when he looked at her face, he released her. Tears trailed down her cheeks, and her eyes were void of any emotion. "I hate you." She whispered to him, turning around and running into the room she was currently occupying.

Sesshomaru sank into a chair, running a hand through his hair and he sighed. This was not how he expected her to react. She wanted marriage, a commitment. He had already given her one. And it's not like he did not want to be married to her. He desired her. He wanted her more than he had wanted anything before in his life… and he had only just met her a few weeks prior. He licked his lower lip, hearing the sobs that emitted from her room all too clearly. He smelled the salty smell of her tears as the fell, heard each drop as they hit her legs, the rustle of cloth as she brushed at her face, and he couldn't bare it.

He left.

….

Later that night, Kagome sighed, splashing water on her face to clear the redness of her eyes. She had woke with a bad ache in her head, and a matching one in her heart, and finally decided to venture for some food. She turned on a light, venturing down the hall to the kitchen. Sesshomaru wasn't there and she sighed. She had never been good at ignoring people, and since she didn't want to pretend to be happy, she simply moped as she prepared a sandwich and poured herself a glass of juice. She didn't feel Sesshomaru anywhere in the house. His presence was domineering, and she ended up looking in every room, forgetting the food and juice on the counter. Soon she was outside of the house, walking down a path and into the woods. "Sesshomaru?" She called softly. She heard a growl in front of her, saw the blood red coloring of eyes and froze. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered. He stepped forward, fangs flashing in the light. She stepped towards him. "Oh… Sesshomaru." She reached out towards him, and his eyes snapped to her hand, as she placed it on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered. "I'm sorry." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his. He growled, grabbing her around her waist. She felt wind, before she felt softness beneath her back. She looked down at the grass and then up at the sky, noticing with sadness that Sesshomaru had disappeared again. She held back the sob that threatened to burst from her throat and went back inside, back to her bed, and when she stripped her clothes off and lay in her cool sheets, she couldn't help but wonder where he had went. She vaguely remembered waking up in the middle of the night and placing a silk nightgown on.

…

Morning came as it always did, bright and clear, and as Kagome woke, she wondered how much longer they had to be on this island. It had been almost four days, and three nights. Soon another day would pass. The café was closed for a week… so she had a few more days, but she missed Sango, and Ayame, and even Miroku. She closed her eyes again, and rolled over. Her fingers brushed something soft and she opened an eye to see what she was touching. Sesshomaru's back. He was facing away from her, still sleeping she assumed, because he didn't so much as twitch when her hand glided from the wide expanse of his shoulder down to the lower part of his back. She sighed in jealousy, at how smooth his skin was, and how toned. He was darker than she realized, noting he was indeed tanner then he looked. It was a light bronze color, and Kagome blushed, running a finger along the curve of his spine, exploring his shoulder blades and the muscled flesh of his neck.

Then she began to knead.

A groan escaped him and he flipped onto his stomach, letting her rub him. When her hands ran over his arms, massaging the muscle she couldn't help but feel a flip in her belly at how strong he felt. As though reading her thoughts he flexed, and she felt a cord tighten inside of her. 'The things he could do with all that strength…' She thought before she shook her head vigorously. 'Bad Kagome!' She mentally scolded herself, but couldn't help but admire his beauty. She was surprised when he flipped over, causing her to bounce and land on his stomach. His eyes strayed from her face, down to her hands that rested against his chest. "Am I to assume I am forgiven?"

"I can't stay mad when my…" She paused. "My husband is as pretty as you are."

"Pretty?"

"Yes." She said, as she began to rub his chest, fingers kneading his pectoral muscles, straying to his shoulders which made her blush, and down his arms to each hand, giving each one special attention. She moved down his body, running her hands against the hard planes of his abs and over his hip bones. She noticed that whenever she ran her fingers across his stomach, it twitched and he groaned softly. She looked at him, before she noticed that a bulge was under her blanket. "Oh. I'm sorry." She whispered, trying to move back. "I didn't mean to."

"Kagome… we are married. Eventually you will have to stop being this way, and accept the fact that we will be having sex." He looked at the blush that spread across her face, a hand reaching out to touch her cheek. "I accept the fact that you do not love me but it may happen sometime… even if we do have sex. It isn't frowned upon. We are married."

Her lower lip quivered and she looked dangerously close to tears when he leaned up and kissed her gently on her lips. She looked into his eyes, noticing the patience in them, and leaned her head against his shoulder. He pulled her into his lap, and she noted that he was no longer erect. His hands ran up and down her back, sometimes moving her nightgown away from her knees and drawing it up to her thighs. His lips rested against her shoulder, and she felt him placing small kisses against her skin. Relaxing, she tilted her head, which gave him more access to skin. His lips fluttered up her shoulder, and against her neck. The pulse point at the juncture of her neck and shoulder seemed to be a favorite spot of his, she noted absently as he sucked and licked, sometimes nipping. She melted, turning into goo in his arms until she was back against the bed and he was on top of her, kissing her lips, her eyelids, her cheeks. He rained kissed everywhere, moving to her neck and down. His lips moved from her ankles to her knees and to her thighs, and she sighed, not realizing that he had slid her nightgown up her body. His mouth kissed her lower stomach, and his fingers gently tugged at her underwear. She didn't know what she was doing, but soon she was naked and his breath was against her most intimate place. She gasped when she felt his tongue against her, but soon she was moaning loudly.

Something tugged at her conscious, and she looked down, seeing the amber in his eyes blaze as he gazed up her body at her.

…

"Kagome." Sesshomaru growled, shaking her once more. Her scent was spiking rapidly in her sleep and he noted that she wore nothing in her bed. His own body was responding to the call of hers, and he had to jam his claws into his hand to keep from reacting to it. "Kagome." He said more forcefully.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped out. He shook her again and her eyes snapped open. The smell in the air was almost his undoing, and he smelled the exact moment when she had got off. She sat up, and looked at him in confusion. "Why are you dressed? I thought you were…" She blushed. "Oh. It was a dream. Oh." Her face turned darker. "Oh."

He smirked and sat beside her, removing his claws from his hand. "You make the most beautiful sounds." He whispered in her ear. "Dreaming naughty things about me Kagome?"

"I…" She shook her head. "Of course not. But…"

"Lies do not become you Kagome." He whispered, brushing strands of hair from her face. "I could make it a reality if you please." He let his hand trail down her neck, brushing her breast before he held the weight of it in his hand. She gasped and snapped her eyes to his. His burned hers, and she grabbed his shoulders when he rolled a thumb across her nipple. "Would you like that?"

"Sesshomaru." She gasped, closing her eyes tightly as her head lolled backwards and she fell back against her pillows. The bulge in his pants strained tightly and he growled low in his throat. How he wanted to take her. He wanted her to want him, no regret in her voice. "Sesshomaru." She moaned again, when his other hand rested against her other breast.

"Yes, my wife?" He smelled her arousal spike and when her eyes snapped to his, they were dark with lust. "What do you want?"

"Please Sesshomaru."

"Please, what?"

"Please kiss me."

He frowned. "It won't end in a kiss, Kagome… you know that. Touching you right now is hard. Kissing you would be harder when your body is pressed against mine… and you're naked, Kagome. Do you know how tempting you are?"

"Sesshomaru, please." Her eyes sparkled, a look of utter hopelessness and rejection passing through the blue. He lay beside her, and she rolled to him, pressing her body against his. "I know you have control. You would never make me… make me have sex with you."

"You forget that I am an animal." He whispered, though he was already closing the space between them. He had never felt so addicted to somebody before, and he had no idea what to do with her, as he molded her body to the shape of his, touching her in places she had never been touched. He took pleasure in her pleasure, though no penetration occurred. When her hand found him though a hiss escaped his lips and a groan. She pushed his pants down, eyeing the most incredible part of his body. She gulped, remembering back in school when they had shown slides of the male anatomy. Unfortunately Sesshomaru put those men to shame, and she blushed, remembering what he had done in her dream. Her lips descended on him and his hand got caught in her hair. She licked, and kissed, nibbling softly, and sucked. "Kagome." He snarled out, and she felt the muscles in his legs grow tense as he neared his release. She moved, waiting, wondering, until he finally released. He growled, holding her head still until he stopped pulsing in her mouth. She surprised him by swallowing it and when she looked at him, she was smiling.

"You taste good." Was all she said. Sesshomaru lost control, and laughed. A laugh so earnest and happy that Kagome smiled. She felt deliciously naughty, but also exhausted as she lay next to Sesshomaru, curled on her side with his body pressed against her back, his arm around her waist.

She had never felt so beautiful as she had in that moment, when the simple act of touching had put her fears at ease. Of course, they hadn't had actually sex. Only oral sex… but Kagome still felt less pure, and a bit happier at this newfound way to give pleasure. Of course, Sesshomaru hadn't been a greedy lover. He had touched her so expertly that she thought he had known her his whole life.

"I don't hate you Sesshomaru." She whispered, as her eyes drooped shut.

"I know." He whispered in her ear. "Goodnight Kagome." He whispered, listening to her breathing even out. "Soon… nobody will lay a claim to you… soon Kagome, you will be mine in every way." His lips pressed against her throat. "I can't let you go."

**InuYasha:**

"Kagome!" He gasped, shooting up in bed. Of course, Kagome didn't sleep next to him that night. Neither did Kikyo. He watched as red eyes flicked open in annoyance, and he closed his mouth, falling back against his pillows. It wasn't the best option… it wouldn't be good for anybody if they found out…

"InuYasha, would you like… another round?" Kagura purred.

It was just a temporary relief, and he growled, rolling over her. He pounded into her, drowning out memories of Kagome, of Kikyo… of everything. He never was happy.

He never would be again.

And that's what made him Kagura's perfect prey.

…

_Well? Almost 5k worth of words. I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the delay, but I'm pregnant… so… yes, that is my excuse. =D_

_I really love all my reviewers, truly I do… and I appreciate how many I got for the last chapter… review so more, eh? I'm waiting. _

_Ja_

_Jaime_


	8. Chapter Seven: Altercations

Tangled In Lies

Disclaimer: Ah, but I don't want to own it anymore. I own a little gift growing inside of me.

It's a boy by the way, everybody! Woo for me, just another penis in the family I live in. And they're pretty much all penises. There are only thirteen or fifteen girls? I dunno, anyway though. I'm sorry for not updating! Life is busy, busy, busy, preparing for a child. Less than four months now. Woo. Onward, to the story.

_Quote: You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly._

_Last Time:_

_"You forget that I am an animal." He whispered, though he was already closing the space between them. He had never felt so addicted to somebody before, and he had no idea what to do with her, as he molded her body to the shape of his, touching her in places she had never been touched. He took pleasure in her pleasure, though no penetration occurred. When her hand found him though a hiss escaped his lips and a groan. She pushed his pants down, eyeing the most incredible part of his body. She gulped, remembering back in school when they had shown slides of the male anatomy. Unfortunately Sesshomaru put those men to shame, and she blushed, remembering what he had done in her dream. Her lips descended on him and his hand got caught in her hair. She licked, and kissed, nibbling softly, and sucked. "Kagome." He snarled out, and she felt the muscles in his legs grow tense as he neared his release. She moved, waiting, wondering, until he finally released. He growled, holding her head still until he stopped pulsing in her mouth. She surprised him by swallowing it and when she looked at him, she was smiling._

_"You taste good." Was all she said. Sesshomaru lost control, and laughed. A laugh so earnest and happy that Kagome smiled. She felt deliciously naughty, but also exhausted as she lay next to Sesshomaru, curled on her side with his body pressed against her back, his arm around her waist._

_She had never felt so beautiful as she had in that moment, when the simple act of touching had put her fears at ease. Of course, they hadn't had actually sex. Only oral sex… but Kagome still felt less pure, and a bit happier at this newfound way to give pleasure. Of course, Sesshomaru hadn't been a greedy lover. He had touched her so expertly that she thought he had known her his whole life._

_"I don't hate you Sesshomaru." She whispered, as her eyes drooped shut._

_"I know." He whispered in her ear. "Goodnight Kagome." He whispered, listening to her breathing even out. "Soon… nobody will lay a claim to you… soon Kagome, you will be mine in every way." His lips pressed against her throat. "I can't let you go."_

_**InuYasha:**_

_"Kagome!" He gasped, shooting up in bed. Of course, Kagome didn't sleep next to him that night. Neither did Kikyo. He watched as red eyes flicked open in annoyance, and he closed his mouth, falling back against his pillows. It wasn't the best option… it wouldn't be good for anybody if they found out…_

_"InuYasha, would you like… another round?" Kagura purred._

_It was just a temporary relief, and he growled, rolling over her. He pounded into her, drowning out memories of Kagome, of Kikyo… of everything. He never was happy._

_He never would be again._

_And that's what made him Kagura's perfect prey._

_**This Time:**_

Chapter Seven

Altercations

Kagome sighed, stretching before her eyes popped open. She felt amazing, but it was short-lived as she remembered exactly what had occurred between herself and Sesshomaru the previous night. A blush marred her features, and she heard a "hn" from beside her. She jumped. "You are jumpy this morning, my wife."

"Um."

"Nevertheless, we must get up and dress. We should be getting out of bed, and preparing to depart."

"We're leaving?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Does that disappoint you?" Sesshomaru asked, as he rolled to his side and brushed a finger across Kagome's face. "I believe we should be going simply because there is business to attend to." He paused, watching her face for any reaction before continuing. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift? What for?" She questioned. He rolled out of bed and stood, obviously uncaring about his nudity. Kagome's face burned red, but that did not stop her from admiring the beautiful body of her 'husband'. She watched him open a drawer, and remove a box. She frowned, sitting up. As she held the blanket to her chest, he came over and sat in front of her, opening the red velvet box to reveal a ring.

A wedding ring.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked at the simple, but elegant ring. It was golden, with pink diamonds inlaid in it, leading to a princess cut onyx stone that was held in by tendrils of gold coiled around the base. She inhaled a moment later, temporarily forgetting how to breathe. "That is… mine?"

"Yes."

"Is yours the same?"

"Similar, though the onyx in mine does not pop up like yours does."

"Oh."

"So it really happened, huh? We're really married?"

"Yes, Kagome. We are married." He removed the ring from the box, and lifted her left hand to place the ring on her finger. He kissed her knuckles a moment later. "It suits you." His voice was but a murmur and Kagome blinked twice. "Let us get ready to depart. The jet should be here within the hour."

As he turned to leave, Kagome blurted out. "Wait, please, a minute."

"Hn?" He questioned, turning with a raised brow. Kagome's eyes dropped to stare, before she averted her eyes to her hands.

"I'm sorry we haven't consummated the… agreement." She whispered. "I just… can't do it. I don't love you."

"So you keep telling me. I am a patient demon, Kagome. I will not push the issue." He stated, staring out the window, though one of his fists clenched and he felt a reaction fill himself, causing his member to twitch slightly. "I am not saying I will not gently persuade you, but I will not force you to do anything you do not wish. I am not a rapist, and I have time."

"Oh."

"I am going to bathe and dress now. You would be wise to do the same, and afterwards pack your bags."

"Okay." She whispered as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. She stood, holding the sheet to her body as she went through her drawers, throwing everything on the bed to pack when she was finished. She grabbed a light green sundress, and undergarments before she headed into the bathroom that was connected with the room. How was she going to tell Sango that she was married? She groaned.

Sango was scarier than any tabloid.

**Sango:**

Knocking with the golden knocker, she stood with Ayame at her side. Her ice cream cone in hand, she waited. A few minutes later, InuYasha came to the door, reeking of sex, cheap perfume and booze. She smiled, as he scratched his head. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh, InuYasha." She started, her eyes tightening at the corners. She shoved her ice cream cone into his face, causing him to sputter before she placed her hands on his shoulders and delivered her knee straight into his groin. "How could you sell out Kagome to a tabloid you asshole? She will never forgive you for this. Ever. And I'm glad she married Sesshomaru. At least he cares enough to offer her something in return for being his wife, unlike you, you cheating, smug bastard. If she wouldn't be upset for me causing you serious physical harm, I would break your legs, or cut off your favorite appendage."

Ayame was quiet through all of this, but as soon as Sango stepped back, she dumped her milkshake in InuYasha's mangled hair. "You're a jerk." She stated, as she followed Sango down the sidewalk. "Shall we get more ice cream?"

"Yes, I think we shall." She said as she looped her arm in Ayame's and they skipped away, as though they had done nothing wrong.

_It's short, I know, but my bed is calling. _

_Ja_

_Jaime_


	9. Chapter Eight: Sweet Misery

Tangled In Lies

Disclaimer: Ah, but to own the anime would mean I would have a lot of money, no?

Yes, two updates in a week. Don't be so shocked. I get bored while my boyfriend works midnight shift, and since I have some crazy ass insomnia, (curse you baby) I figured I would update. Again. Hopefully I can make this chapter a bit longer then the last. Well, like four thousand words longer, but I can't guarantee anything!

Now, I know we all love Sesshomaru, and of course, Miroku… and Kagome, but this is pretty much just an insight of what's going on outside of the main characters that I placed. So… who's up to read about a thousand words on Kagura? Then we'll go back to the main people cause I like them so much better. Anyway, enjoy, and here it is.

_Last Time:_

_"Yes, Kagome. We are married." He removed the ring from the box, and lifted her left hand to place the ring on her finger. He kissed her knuckles a moment later. "It suits you." His voice was but a murmur and Kagome blinked twice. "Let us get ready to depart. The jet should be here within the hour."_

_As he turned to leave, Kagome blurted out. "Wait, please, a minute."_

_"Hn?" He questioned, turning with a raised brow. Kagome's eyes dropped to stare, before she averted her eyes to her hands._

_"I'm sorry we haven't consummated the… agreement." She whispered. "I just… can't do it. I don't love you."_

_"So you keep telling me. I am a patient demon, Kagome. I will not push the issue." He stated, staring out the window, though one of his fists clenched and he felt a reaction fill himself, causing his member to twitch slightly. "I am not saying I will not gently persuade you, but I will not force you to do anything you do not wish. I am not a rapist, and I have time."_

_"Oh."_

_"I am going to bathe and dress now. You would be wise to do the same, and afterwards pack your bags."_

_"Okay." She whispered as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. She stood, holding the sheet to her body as she went through her drawers, throwing everything on the bed to pack when she was finished. She grabbed a light green sundress, and undergarments before she headed into the bathroom that was connected with the room. How was she going to tell Sango that she was married? She groaned._

_Sango was scarier than any tabloid._

_This Time:_

Chapter Eight

Sweet Misery

_Quote: Love makes time pass; time makes love pass._

Kagura looked out from her apartment, a smirk on her face. She was getting revenge, revenge on a girl she didn't know, and never wanted to. She just wanted her to be miserable. As miserable as she was now; now that she had lost the one man who brought her happiness. But of course, he was never really hers. She was a piece of ass to him, and that's all she would ever be. But she didn't think so.

No. She believed Sesshomaru just needed to open his eyes, and as soon as he did he would come crawling back to her on hands and knees, begging to be taken back. And she would take him back. She would play the angry lover first, and foremost, and try to walk away, before he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her senseless.

She felt a shiver run down her spine and she sighed. Just once, she wanted to get something she needed.

Of course, she needed Sesshomaru. He was her polar opposite. Discrete, quiet, a thinker, while she tended to be brash, loud, and rushed into things head first. And who could blame her for being how she is?

After all, her parents had abandoned her at a young age, leaving her to fend for herself in an orphanage in the lowest part of town. She had been beaten, raped, and had things ripped from her that she had never thought possible.

All before she turned thirteen.

She rubbed her temple. "Stop thinking like that, and get a grip." She scolded herself. Her eyes focused on the building across the way. The one where Sesshomaru lived. She lifted her telephone, and dialed his number.

"_This is Sesshomaru Taisho. Leave a message."_ At the beep she hung up, and called again. She enjoyed the sound of his voice. The smooth voice, even though he rarely spoke with any emotion at all. He never made a noise when they had sex either. She frowned. She wasn't loose was she? No. InuYasha made noise enough for two, not that Kagura got any true pleasure from him. She was, after all, using him for his connections to the tabloids.

She shifted, going to her television and turning it on. She placed a DVD in the player, and sat down. If Sesshomaru knew she had video-taped them having sex, he would be absolutely furious. Not that he would ever find out. She took her favorite position, licking her lips in anticipation as the home movie began. He was nude, unaware of the camera in one of the many china dolls she had, and standing over her as she lay down. They were soon in the heat of sex, her body bent at an angle so strange that she had a hard time believing she could redo that position again. Her eyes closed in slow rapture, and she began to moan when her electronic toy hit the right spot. "Sesshomaru!" She gasped out, at the exact time that her movie self did. She watched at he flipped her over and she moaned once more. He always knew exactly what she liked.

Her orgasm rushed over her and she slumped down on the couch, exhausted. Sesshomaru was still riding her like an animal, but she noticed he wasn't even looking at her. He was staring out the window, and soon he stopped, still completely erect as he withdrew. _"It is time I leave." _

"_Can't you stay?"_

"_No." _And he dressed, swiftly. For just a moment, Kagura realized that he really wanted nothing to do with her, and tears welled in her eyes, before she passed into the oblivion known as sleep.

…

The jet landed a few hours after they had left the island, and Kagome sighed. Her back popped as she stood up and stretched. Sesshomaru stared at her, eyes dwelling on her calve muscles a little longer than normal. He rose, and was heading for the exit, Kagome following when something caught his eye from the window. Paparazzi. He exhaled slowly. How had they found out when he would return? His eye caught Jakotsou, running towards the jet as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "They are aware we are back." He motioned for her to look through the window, and she gasped, a blush spreading over her face at what she saw. "We must act as though they do not exist, and hold onto my hand Kagome. I will not let them bother you."

She nodded, grabbing onto his hand as Jakotsou ran into the craft. "Sesshomaru, you will not believe what has escaped to the press over this past week." He began, handing Sesshomaru a stack of magazines. "You and Miss Kagome are quite the topic, ever since they caught word of your 'arrangement'."

"What are you babbling about?" Kagome asked.

"Page 23, I highlighted the section you should read Miss Kagome." At Kagome's frown, he handed her a magazine, and flipped to the page marked with a bent edge.

"'…It seems the two 'lovers' have been lying to us about what they do. Unnamed sources state the Sesshomaru and Kagome have not had sex, and their arrangement is strictly for business. Their 'marriage' is one of convenience, for the young lady known as Kagome Higurashi. It seems her family is in debt, more especially her grandfather, and the shrine is about to go under. Again, no source can be named, but it seems Miss Higurashi is nothing but a gold digger.'" Kagome's whole body froze. She was not a gold digger. She read on, noticing how it made Sesshomaru out to be a very charitable man, but gasped aloud when it said, 'In fact, Miss Higurashi, not only will not have sex with her husband, but refused his brother on several occasions, though they had been dating for three years. Sources say that if she were to be checked, you would still find her hymen intact. What kind of married woman is that?'

Sesshomaru watched Kagome, having read everything from another copy. "It is alright Kagome. They will not slander you any farther. I will see to it." He stated, as he grabbed her hand, and returned the magazines to Jakotsou. Kagome's eyes were shiny with her anger, and tears were beginning to slide out of her eyes. Sesshomaru turned to look at her, and grabbed her chin with two fingers. "It's alright Kagome." He whispered, before he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was so through, so ravishing, that Kagome lost her breath, and fell against Sesshomaru. Her hands twined into his hair and he pulled her against him, and gently held her. He rained kisses all over her face, and afterwards leaned his forehead against hers. She was panting slightly, and her heartbeat was erratic. He could smell the arousal in the air, his and her own, and licked his lips. His eyes flickered red before remaining their stoic gold color. The mask fell in place.

"Come, let us go. We must return to our home now. I have a few phone calls to make." He grabbed her hand, and strode from the jet, into the sharks.

Neither said a word to the press, or each other as they walked through the crowd, and to the waiting car.

…..

Sango eyeballed Kagome that night at work, staring her up and down. "Did you fuck him?" She asked, sitting on the barstool beside Kagome. Of course, she happened to be in the middle of taking a drink when Sango asked the question, causing her to choke.

"What?"

"Did you fuck him?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?" Ayame asked, sitting beside Sango. "He is a fine male specimen, and I am still waiting for him to want me." She sighed wistfully. "Not that that would ever happen, so I guess I am destined for Kouga after all." She looked out the window and back to Kagome. "So why not? You are married after all."

Kagome stayed silent for a few moments. "Because I don't love him."

"I don't love Kouga but if we get married and I still don't love him, I'm a married woman, and I will give into the pleasures of it. Much like Sango did with Miroku." Sango coughed, a blush marring her face as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Ayame…"

"Sorry, sorry. It slipped. Well not really. You were going to tell Kagome anyway."

"When did you and he do that?"

"A few days ago." Sango shrugged. "We were intoxicated out of our minds. I can't say I remember very much of it. But he did rip my dress. He owes me another." She looked at Kagome. "Are you going to give in?"

"I don't know, Sango. I don't love him. It is different with love… special. Without it, it seems as though I am being a slut, getting paid for a service that I give."

"It's not slutty. You're married to the man. Has he attempted to woo you?"

"He woos me every day." She stated, and it was true. "On the island, he made me dinner one night, and took me to a waterfall one day. We swam… of course he was naked." At Ayame's gasp she looked towards her. "Yeah, he has a magnificent body. He let me touch his hair, and give him a massage. He rubbed my feet and ankles the day after we went hiking because I couldn't stand very well without pain."

"I bet he is a good masseur." Ayame whispered dreamily, stars in her eyes.

"He is."

"Is his hair as soft as it looks?"

"Softer. It was like running my fingers through satin."

"Oh!" Ayame said, delight clearly written on her face. "I'd give my left nut to be you."

Kagome choked on her drink again, and Sango laughed. "Ayame, you do not have a left nut to give."

"Hm… oh, well, I'll just take Miroku's." She stated, and they broke into peals of laughter, which made Kagome feel better.

….

Time seemed to slip by for Kagome. She worked, slept beside Sesshomaru, woke to an empty bed, showered, ate, and started the process all over again. Nothing became too intimate between the two, just some touching and him whispering sweet nothing's into her ear until she fell asleep in his embrace.

She felt so out of herself, barely noticing that her birthday was rolling around, or that Sesshomaru was home, less often. She was staring out the window on a rainy day, one of her days off when she heard the door open and close. She turned to see Sesshomaru walk in, setting down his briefcase and throwing his jacket onto the coat rack. "How was work?"

"Hn."

"Are you hungry?"

"Hn."

"I'm pregnant."

"Hn."

"You're not listening to me are you?"

"Hn."

"Whatever." She shouted out, throwing her arms into the air. "You're not paying attention. Of course I'm not pregnant, because we don't have sex and I'm still a virgin though we've been married almost two months now. But that's fine because I still don't love you, and you're not trying to convince me to love you either. We haven't spoken in days, and you don't touch me like you used to when you were trying to seduce me. You haven't kissed me since the plane. What am I now? Is my name Kagura? Am I to turn into your virgin mistress while you go do whatever it is you do?" She twirled away from him and stomped into their room, slamming the door. "Stupid Sesshomaru. Stupid men." She growled out, grabbing a suitcase to pack some clothes into it. She flung them carelessly into the case, and slammed it shut. With it zipped tight, she turned and jumped. "God, Sesshomaru!"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Why, yes, I am. Away from you. You don't care anyway." She tried to go past him but he pulled the suitcase from her hand and set it down beside the wall. His eyes caught hers as he stood back up, and she took a step back from him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are not leaving."

"To hell I am not!" She shouted, moving to go past him again. He grabbed her wrists in his hands and brought her arms above her head. She struggled against him, wiggling to try to get away, but he growled low and deep, causing her to still. "Wh… what?" She whispered, her eyes getting caught in his once more. His head descended, and his lips found the column of her throat. She gasped, struggling anew before he growled again.

"Stop fighting me. I am trying to give you proper attention."

"Only because I yelled at you."

"I have been restraining myself, because I cannot predict how long my self-control will last. You are losing more and more restriction, and allowing me more pleasures on your body. You do not love me yet, Kagome. And you said you would not give in until you loved me. I am going to give you attention now, and you will see what I mean."

Her protest died in her mouth when his fangs scraped her throat. A low moan escaped her slightly parted lips, and when he began to suck on the juncture between throat and shoulder, she shivered and pressed herself more firmly against him. His lips found hers a moment later, and he lifted her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked towards the bed, moving onto it before he laid her in the center and began to lavish her with attention that she seemed deprived of. At least, that is what she had told him. His tongue danced with hers, his hands stroking down her sides to the base of her shirt before sliding under it. Her body arched against him when he found her breasts, stroking the nipples until they were hard and aching. Her shirt disappeared, and he noticed she had chosen not to wear a bra today. Her hands tangled in his hair as he kissed down her throat, and took one nipple in his mouth. She gasped aloud, and held his head to her chest. A whimper escaped her when he withdrew from her breast before she moaned again when he captured the twin in his mouth. His hands found the zipper of her pants and before she knew it, those were gone too. He was kissing his way towards her navel, and she found her eyes following him. "Sesshomaru." She whispered, and his eyes flickered up to look at her, before his hands divested her of her underwear as well. She stared at him while he looked at her most intimate place with longing. His fingers found her bud, and he sat back on his knees to watch her shudder and moan and writhe under his intense scrutiny. "Sesshomaru!"

How he wished his erection could replace his fingers, but it could not. Not yet. Not for awhile longer. "Tell me what you want Kagome."

"Please, Sesshomaru, please!"

"Please what, Kagome?"

She growled at him in annoyance and he chuckled. "Do you see what I mean, my wife? Your body wants me, even if your heart does not acknowledge it."

"Sesshomaru…" She whimpered out, before he pinched her bud between his thumb and forefinger and she crashed over the edge, screaming out his name. He sat back on his heels now, staring down at her flushed skin, and glowing eyes.

"Do you see what I mean?"

"We're married… we can have sex you know."

"You have told me many times you will not until you love me. I will not deny you oral pleasure but I will not fill you with my flesh until you utter those words to me." She bit her lip, suddenly self-conscious. She noticed the bulge in his pants and moved to sit up. Her hands caught his belt and she began to undo it. "What are you doing?"

"I cannot take oral pleasure if I cannot give it too. It wouldn't be fair to you." She whispered, as she unhooked the clasp of his pants and unzipped the fly. He caught her wrists and looked down at her.

"Kagome. I do not think that is wise. You are naked, and if I should lose control of myself, I might do something that you would regret."

She pulled him onto her body, and rolled so she was sitting on his thighs. She picked herself up to slip off his pants and boxers, before she deftly unbuttoned his shirt and opened it to run her hands along his glorious muscles. His penis jumped, hitting her in the thigh as it pointed towards her opening. The opening Sesshomaru was staring at.

She blushed at his gaze, and took his penis into her hand. She stroked him, and he groaned. She became furious in her movements with her hand, and soon he had reached his climax. Kagome was fascinated, but stood up, wiped her hands on the now dirty sheets and dressed back in the clothes she had been wearing. "That's a way to end a day huh? I'm going to go shower and make dinner. You should clean up… the room." She murmured, all seductive temptress gone from her. She was back to the shy virgin.

Sesshomaru sighed.

That had been the best way to the end of his day in a long time.

"Soon, Kagome." He thought to himself before he changed out of his clothes into a wife beater and black pajama pants. "A few more weeks." He murmured, planning the date that they would consummate the contract. The day she would fall in love with him, and tell him… was to be August 22nd.

_Is that better everybody? Hope you enjoyed._

_Ja_

_Jaime_


	10. Chapter Nine: Emptiness

Tangled In Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Why can't I own it?!

A/N- I am so sorry I haven't updated in a year. I have been so busy being a parent. I haven't had time to do anything besides take care of my son and work. He'll be a year old next month. He's a demon too, so don't be upset if I can't update for weeks at a time. I'm going to try to update a lot more, especially now that I have a laptop that I can take with me to keep the story going. I got a few reviews- probably eight or nine, and I love your ideas. Yes, he can't predict… but maybe he does have something planned? I feel like I'm making Sesshomaru too soft, and Kagome too prudish… but I believe love before sex too, though sometimes it doesn't work out like that. Well, sorry to drag this out- and here is the next chapter!

Last Time:

"You have told me many times you will not until you love me. I will not deny you oral pleasure but I will not fill you with my flesh until you utter those words to me." She bit her lip, suddenly self-conscious. She noticed the bulge in his pants and moved to sit up. Her hands caught his belt and she began to undo it. "What are you doing?"

"I cannot take oral pleasure if I cannot give it too. It wouldn't be fair to you." She whispered, as she unhooked the clasp of his pants and unzipped the fly. He caught her wrists and looked down at her.

"Kagome. I do not think that is wise. You are naked, and if I should lose control of myself, I might do something that you would regret."

She pulled him onto her body, and rolled so she was sitting on his thighs. She picked herself up to slip off his pants and boxers, before she deftly unbuttoned his shirt and opened it to run her hands along his glorious muscles. His penis jumped, hitting her in the thigh as it pointed towards her opening. The opening Sesshomaru was staring at.

She blushed at his gaze, and took his penis into her hand. She stroked him, and he groaned. She became furious in her movements with her hand, and soon he had reached his climax. Kagome was fascinated, but stood up, wiped her hands on the now dirty sheets and dressed back in the clothes she had been wearing. "That's a way to end a day huh? I'm going to go shower and make dinner. You should clean up… the room." She murmured, all seductive temptress gone from her. She was back to the shy virgin.

Sesshomaru sighed.

That had been the best way to the end of his day in a long time.

"Soon, Kagome." He thought to himself before he changed out of his clothes into a wife beater and black pajama pants. "A few more weeks." He murmured, planning the date that they would consummate the contract. The day she would fall in love with him, and tell him… was to be August 22nd.

This Time:

Chapter Nine

Emptiness

Kagome sighed, her eyes flickering over Sango and Ayame. They were being quiet tonight. Ayame looked at Kagome, winking at her before Miroku placed his hand against her bottom in a familiar caress. "Hey Kags, why the long face?"

"Get your hand off my ass, you perv. And nothing is wrong. Does something seem wrong?"

"You've been distant lately." He stated, leaning on the counter beside her. "And you've been more clothed than I've ever seen on you."

"That doesn't make any sense, Miroku." She said, a smile on her lips.

"Kagome, talk to me. I can't stand to see you like this anymore. You've acted different since Sesshomaru took you to that island. What happened there?"

"A lot."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No! God, are you serious? I mean, it wouldn't matter if I did. We're married."

Miroku's eyes widened before they narrowed. "When did you get married?"

"When I signed that contract… and I had no idea. I've been with him for two and a half months- and I can't even sleep with him because I don't love him." She rubbed her forehead, suddenly angry. "Plus I feel like a whore, because he paid off my family's debts and gave me a stupid credit card that doesn't have a limit. He wants me to stop working and just stay at home by myself all day, 'redecorate' he says." Tears sprung to her eyes, and she found herself wiping them away. "I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm just so-"

"Lonely?" He questioned, placing a hand on top of hers. She nodded, for once coming to terms with her misery. How could she have missed it? She hadn't been feeling right since she caught InuYasha cheating on her. And the way he had acted so smug about it! She sobbed loudly, drawing the attention of Ayame and Sango.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Sango asked, glaring evilly at Miroku. "What did you do to her you asshole?"

"I didn't do a thing. We were just talking." Miroku replied coldly. "And I would like to finish." He grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her up. "Privately."

Ayame whistled lowly as she watched Miroku drag Kagome away. "He was rather… un-Miroku-like just then. What happened to him?" She asked. When she got no reply, Ayame looked at Sango. Her face said it all. "Sango?"

"What?" Sango asked, voice quiet. "Yeah?" She shook her head, looking at Ayame.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She walked to the front, wiping her eyes briskly. She didn't want anybody to know how hurt she was. Miroku never talked to her like she was the bane of his existence. It was… painful- especially when he walked into the back with Kagome. All her fears rose to the surface. 'Maybe because he's slept with me, he's no longer interested?' She glanced to the back, before shaking her head.

"Sango."

"Ayame?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. We open in ten."

"I'll tell them."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**-Miroku and Kagome-**

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "How can you tell me that?"

"I just… I don't know Kagome. She's ignored me since that night."

"You guys were drunk though. It was a drunken mistake."

Miroku blinked. "We weren't drunk. I'd only had two drinks, and she'd only had one." He licked his lips. "Do you think she regrets it?"

"I don't know. I think that everybody has regrets, but you can never work through them until you talk."

"Maybe you should take you advice too Kagome." Miroku said, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. "To be honest with you, I think you and Sesshomaru are a bad idea. I don't think he will ever treat you properly. I believe he is going to use you, and once he's had his fill…" He paused, touching her cheek lightly. "I think he's going to leave you."

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears, and her hands covered her face. "Guys?" Ayame poked her head around the corner, listening to Kagome's quiet crying. "Maybe you should go home Kags. I'll call Shichi. Ten minutes until shift."

Kagome felt Miroku wrap his arms around her. His lips pressed against her forehead. "Just remember Kagome, I love you."

"What." They jumped apart, Kagome's eyes widening. The tear streaks down her face blurred her vision. "What did you say to my wife?" The tone Sesshomaru had sent a streak of fear down her spine. Sesshomaru smelled the fear that ran through Kagome's body.

"Miroku, you should go talk to Sango." Kagome whispered softly to him. A growl escaped Sesshomaru when Kagome touched Miroku's hand lightly. Miroku glared at Sesshomaru as he passed him. Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to rip out Miroku's throat. "Well, why did you show up here? I figured you'd still be at work or something." Kagome murmured, wiping at her face.

"The red haired one called me."

"Ayame?"

"Yes, I teleported here."

"Oh."

"Does this not surprise you?"

"Yeah, but I just can't find myself caring right now. Go back to work. I'm going to go home. How did Ayame get your number?"

"I believe you told me she was my 'number one fan'."

"I did."

"What is wrong, my Kagome?" Sesshomaru stepped closer to her, trying to ignore the other male's odor. "You are crying, and Miroku told you he loved you. Do you wish to be apart?"

"I don't… I don't know what you're asking me Sesshomaru. We're married. I just feel like we aren't going anywhere. We never go out together. We never consummated our marriage and you just don't really seem to want me." Her eyes filled with tears again. "And I am so sad all the time. I don't feel happiness anymore Sesshomaru. I feel like the world is caving in on me, all because I signed a stupid contract and got married to you. I don't love you. I feel like I'm starting to despise you. You go to work early, come home late, smelling like women's perfume. Are you having an affair? Is that what it is?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her up against his chest. She felt as though she was floating, and soon was in Sesshomaru's office. "What the hell just happened?"

"Sir, your next appointment is here."

"Let him in." The door opened, revealing a man with soft eyes. "Kohaku." He said, sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I've come to give you that perfume sample you wanted. Rin told me it was for a very special woman." He set a bottle down on the desk, giving Kagome a look. "You must be the one. I'm glad he's found someone to make him not so… Well, you know. Cruel."

Kagome didn't say a word, just watched as Sesshomaru lifted the bottle and sprayed a light mist of perfume into the air. He inhaled a whiff, looking at Kagome with a glimmer in his eye. "I think this is it." He murmured, handing the bottle to Kagome. She looked at him questioningly. "Try it."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He commanded, earning a glare from her. She sprayed the scent onto her wrist. It was light; not at all like how perfume was. "Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It smells like berries."

"It was made from a berry that can only be found in the wilds of Africa. It has taken me over a month to find the right smell."

"The right smell? Why were you making perfume?"

Kohaku left the room when Sesshomaru made a dismissing motion. When the door closed, he gently grabbed Kagome's hand. "I have smelled like perfume these two weeks, staying here late, coming here early, because I wanted something that reminded me of the smell of you."

Kagome blinked, looking down at his hand wrapped around hers. It was so much larger, the two stripes on his hand so dark. He was being so sincere- his voice was softer than normal. The amber in his eyes was shining, with little red flakes popping through. She blinked. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered, feeling his hand tighten on hers. "Ow."

"Kagome, you smell… so intoxicating." He leaned in, sniffing her throat gently. She jumped when she felt his fangs scrape across her throat. "I want to make you my mate." His voice held a husky tone, as he trailed his lips down her neck, where her shirt met her throat. "You are wearing too much." A growl escaped him, as he reached up and ripped down the front of her t-shirt.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, fear lacing her voice as she pulled back. His eyes were slowly bleeding red. "Hey!" She shouted when he'd ruined her clothing. "Stop." She begged. "You're not yourself."

**-InuYasha-**

There was a smell in the air. A smell he'd not smelled before. "What the fuck?" He asked, sniffing. He followed his nose to his door, walking down the hallway. He arrived at his brother's building, going into the elevator. Something was amiss. He'd only smelled that smell once before, on his father when he was with his mother. He walked to the door of Sesshomaru's office, hearing her voice. He smelled the sweet smell of her. "Kagome?" He opened the door, watching as his brother growled loudly, licking down Kagome's narrow throat. His mouth went dry. Sesshomaru was going to do it.

"NO!" He shouted out, lunging into the room. Sesshomaru growled loudly. Kagome was crying, shirt torn open. The hollow of her throat was exposed- the juncture already dripping blood. InuYasha froze, staring at the marks that seemed to taunt him. "What the hell did you do to her?" He questioned, looking at the pain in Kagome's eyes before she turned into the animal's chest to cover herself.

"Go away InuYasha. I wanted this." She whispered. He heard the lie in her voice, watched Sesshomaru's eyes turn amber again. His face went blank when he saw InuYasha. "I don't want to see you again. You ruined my life. You did this to me, and now you are spreading slander to the tabloids."

"I never-"

"Save it. I know what you did. Miroku told me everything."

"You smell like Kagura." Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled. "Are you now down with Kikyo?"

"Kikyo is my fiancé, and we're getting married. I never cheated on her with the red-eyed whore."

"Go away InuYasha." Kagome repeated again, her back towards him. Her voice broke when she uttered, "I hate you."

His world fell apart right there in Sesshomaru's office, and he ran from the building. But someone was lurking in the shadows, red eyes gleaming with a sort of madness.

**-Kagome-**

She wiped her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"What the hell do you think?" Kagome snapped, jerking away from Sesshomaru. "You bit me."

"I almost marked you." He stated.

"What the hell is marking?"

"I would claim you for life if I had bitten the juncture of your throat." He placed his fingers in the blood that leaked from the scratches on her throat. "He came in and I came back to my senses. I would not force that upon you- especially now that you have told me how unhappy you are with me."

"I don't know you Sesshomaru, not any more than you know me." Kagome whispered. "We're married, and we're strangers. You've no idea what I have went through."

"I can smell everything on you Kagome. I know where you go, what you do, who you've been around, and your emotions. I do not know how to make you happy." Sesshomaru whispered. "It is May, and soon I'll have to leave you."

"Why?"

"It is mating season for my kind. Once the urge hits, I will not be able to stop myself. That is why I almost marked you a moment ago. I have fought the urge for a week, but I know I have to go for a month. I will not see you. It will be good for us." Kagome licked her lips, for some reason becoming uneasy. "I do not know how long I can control myself Kagome. I don't want to hurt you the first time I take you."

"Sesshomaru-"

"I should take you home."

"Sesshomaru. " She grabbed his hand. The world shimmered, and they were home. "Wait-"

"I can't Kagome. I have to go." He looked down at her, his face the mask it always was. She held onto his shirt, staring up at him. "I will return in a month."

"No."

He paused, staring at her- a brow raising in confusion. "No?"

"You can't leave." She whispered, looking down at the ground. She released the grip she had on his shirt and began to twiddle her thumbs. "I want to make love to you." Her face turned red.

"Kagome…"

"I'm ready." Her voice was barely a whisper now. He could tell she was uneasy, inhaling the smell of her. She was fertile, ready to have pups… but the lie was so easy to smell.

"You are lying."

"I am not."

"I can smell it on you."

Agitation radiated off of her in waves as her head snapped up; her eyes clashing with his. "Whatever." She turned away, and the beast inside of him snapped. He growled loudly, jerking her back against his chest.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." He kissed her ear softly. "I will give you what you want." The world shimmered in front of Kagome again, and she found herself pressed against their bed. Her heartbeat accelerated, slamming against her ribs painfully as Sesshomaru lay above her. "This is what you want, isn't it? What you keep insisting that you want." His hand pushed open the shirt he had torn earlier. His fingers glided across the top of her bra, ghosting over her skin.

"Oh." She breathed out when his lips followed his fingers. He hooked a finger underneath the middle of her bra and sliced it with a claw, making it fall open to reveal her breasts. Sesshomaru licked her lips, eyes bleeding red. "Sesshomaru." Her breath hitched as he rolled her nipple between a thumb and forefinger.

"This is what you want." He growled, trapping her face with a hand. "You want to fuck?"

Kagome froze, reacting to his words. "I don't want to fuck." She whispered, all the sensations she had been feeling vanishing. His blood-red eyes stared down at her, confusion evident in his features. "I want to make love." She whispered softly, eyes wide. A laugh broke from his throat.

"How are we to 'make love'? You are not in love with me, nor I with you. You are such an innocent girl. Still but a child to me." He slashed a cut across her breast. She couldn't feel it. Her eyes dulled, mirroring the look Sesshomaru had mastered. Sesshomaru leaned forward to place his lips against hers, but found no response in her. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. The red faded to amber when he saw the deadness in her expression. "Kagome?" When she stared at him but gave no answer he sat up, pulling her up with him. "Answer me."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked.

"You want to have sex, correct?"

"No." She whispered, looking away from him. "I wanted to make love. Maybe have a special first time, but you've completely ruined that with your crass words. I think you should go wherever it is you'll be going for the next month." She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her breasts from his view. "Please leave me alone tonight Sesshomaru. I wanted to give this to you but…" Her voice broke. "I just want to be alone now."

Sesshomaru watched a tear slip down her cheek. Something was wrong with her- yet he couldn't place his finger on what. Her smell was the same. He inhaled her scent, and knew. "Kagome." He growled, biting into her neck. Her blood ran, and she shrieked out angrily.

"What the hell!" She shouted out, placing her hand against her throat. "What the hell did you do?"

"What do you remember?" He asked. "You have been acting… depressed these past two weeks, since we came back…" He paused, thinking back. Remembering the moment they landed, when the flight attendant had brought them their orange juice. "Kagome… let us have sex."

"What?" She questioned, "What the hell?"

"Kagome. I need to feel you now. I am about to go into mating heat. I've suppressed it as long as I can." He growled, eyes starting to speckle red. "Kagome…. I need to know. It is now or never. Yes, or no. I will be back in a month if you tell me no."

"Sesshomaru?" He growled, pinning her to the bed. His lips pressed against hers roughly, devouring hers in an aggressive kiss. "Wait." She gasped when she felt his fingers touch her through the fabric of her jeans. "Wait-" She tried again, pushing against him. "Please wait." She begged, feeling his teeth brush her collarbone. "Oh." She breathed, sighing in pleasure.

It all happened too fast for her to realize what was going on. A feral growl escaped his throat. His fangs elongated, breaking the skin in the hollow of her throat before a burning pain slammed into her, making her gasp aloud. Her vision blackened, and she felt as though she was falling.

The darkness had enveloped her.

**Well it's like 3400 words, so I hope you enjoy. Sorry for not updating again, but here it is. I hope you enjoy. I don't know why, but this just doesn't seem as good as the last chapter. I'll leave that up for you guys to decide though.**

**Jaime**


End file.
